Eternity
by His Lady of the West
Summary: Kagome stopped aging at 20 and soon found herself all alone. She wandered back through the well to find Inuyasha. Seeing everyone gone, she stays to make a home for herself & becomes the Lady of the East. As the year's pass, her heart sinks further into a bitter turmoil. Will she ever find happiness again? A story told in apx 100-word snippets.
1. Prologue 1: 50 Years

To the few that saw my mistake, "Teacher", this will be its replacement.

I planned and plotted, tore paper and slung curses.

This is what I came up with. Enjoy the dark before the dawn.

Prologue will last apx. 20 chapters give or take a few.

Love you guys, read up, review to my heart.

* * *

"50 years."

"It's been 50 years."

She looked out over the town from her shrine.

Things had changed, people died, babies were born...but she never changed.

The wind blew her long black hair, the sun reflected in her blue eyes.

"I'm all that's left of a time long forgotten."

She watched her grandfather die, then her mother, death even claimed her baby brother.

"I will need to leave this place soon."

The well house doors creaked, years of neglect showed.

"50 years and you finally open."

She picked up her skirt, taking to the well.

"50 years, are you there?."


	2. Prologue 2: Goshinboku

The Dark before the Dawn

Read & Review

* * *

She moved through time, enjoying the forgotten feeling.

On the other side, flora greeted her.

Vine and moss, small flowers, they all welcomed her return.

"50 years...Inuyasha…"

She climbed, the knee length fabric getting caught in thorns.

"Inuyasha…"

The sun was almost shut out, the trees of the forest were no longer hers.

The path was long forgotten, she made her way to Goshinboku.

To her relief, though she already knew, it was the same.

Inuyasha's seal still sparkled through the bark.

She looked around, seeing the remains of her voyage she made many years ago.

"Will you be there?"


	3. Prologue 3: I'm home

The Dark before the Dawn

Read & Review

* * *

The path was faint, maybe someone who still knew walked it, maybe it was a border.

She didn't know.

"Inuyasha…"

Her feet crunched leaves as she walked.

They soon thinned, she knew the village was close.

She hurried her pace, almost running.

She could smell the rice fields, she was close.

Almost there.

Inuyasha.

I'm home.

Her heart beat heavy, the scene in front of her stole her breath.

Rice fields, only rice fields.

One cabin, it was Kaede's.

"Someone...must still be there."

She ran, someone had to be. Someone who still remembered.

Her lungs burned, "Please...Inuyasha…"

"I'm home…"


	4. Prologue 4: What's left

The Dark before the Dawn

Read & Review

* * *

The cabin was old, rustic and inhabitable.

The only thing inside was a chest, labeled, "Kagome."

The air caught in her lungs as she entered the dark and damp.

"No one...but what is this…"

She knelt, the chest looked like it was built yesterday.

"A barrier."

She waved her palm, the shield vanished.

Shakily, she opened the chest, its contents were: a bow, miko arrows and something wrapped in fabric.

She exhaled and inhaled sharply, the familiar pulse of yokai made her powers surge.

"Tessaiga..."

The fabric fell from the sheath, "Oh… Tessaiga…"

Her heart was crushed, "It can't be…"


	5. Prologue 5: Tombstones

The Dark before the Dawn

Read & Review

* * *

Shaky hands pulled the blade from its sheath, "You've been here..all alone."

The sword pulsed at her touch, it's demonic energy mixing with her miko aura.

"I'll take you with me…"

Her heart was heavy, if his sword was here...then he must be gone.

She stood, making a holder of the cloth and tying it to her back.

Her bow and quiver almost forgotten, she placed them in their proper place on her back with Tessaiga.

She exited the cabin.

"The shrine house…"

Up the stairs, she found nothing but graves.

Each the same size, different...but with horribly familiar names.


	6. Prologue 6: Gone

The Dark before the Dawn

Read & Review

* * *

"Sango: Wife, Mother, Friend; Demon Slayer"

"Miroku: Husband, Father, Friend; Monk"

In between theirs were three, "Karu & Kari, Koen: Children of Slayer and Monk"

Then came, "Kaede: Sister, Friend; Priestess"

She kept reading each stone. Every word twisted her heart.

"Kohaku: Brother, Friend, Uncle; Demon Slayer"

Her hand flew to her mouth to hide a gasp.

"Shippo: Friend- Family; Kitsune, Demon in Training"

"Kikyo: Friend, Caretaker; Priestess"

Her knees buckled.

"Oh god…"

"Inuyasha: Friend, Uncle, Brother, Family; Protector"

Under the words lay more scribbles,

"Kagome's Memory"

She clutched Tessaiga, tears burning her eyes,

"They're all… gone… all of them."


	7. Prologue 7: Kagome

The Dark before the Dawn

Read & Review

* * *

She lay in the dirt and grass, screaming into the evening air.

Tessaiga pulsed softly, it seemed to want to calm her.

"I can't go on… no one… there's no one left."

The wind blew her hair through the dirt, her cheeks burned.

Tessaiga still pulsed, softly and steady.

She felt a presence and sat up, wiping her face.

Turning, a boy came into sight, young and in shock.

"You're… the shrine spirit?"

She was taken by surprise, "Excuse me?"

"I came to pray, I do every day, to you."

She clutched Tessaiga, "Why to me?"

" 'Cause we need you."


	8. Prologue 8: Shrine Spirit

The Dark before the Dawn

Read & Review

* * *

The boy smiled as he said her name, his toothless grin making her warm.

"How do you know I'm Kagome?"

"Only Kagome can tame the Iron Crushing Fang. You did it, so you must be Kagome."

Tessaiga still pulsed quietly."

"Your people, know me?"

"You are hailed as the Hero who stopped Naraku fifty years ago."

She looked back at the graves, "Boy, how did they die?"

He frowned, "Ma says it happened about twenty years ago, the war."

Kagome grimaced, "What war?"

"She says, a great demon fell from the heavens and punished the ones who banished the jewel."


	9. Prologue 9: Kikyo's Gift

The Dark before the Dawn

Read & Review

* * *

"The Shikon no Tama?"

He nodded, "The demon was not happy, he killed everything in his path, he was looking for you."

Kagome stifled a sob, "They didn't stand a chance?"

He shook his head, "No true, they fought for twelve days and nights Ma says."

"In the end, the only thing that saved us and the Eastern Domain was the return of the first shrine spirit, Kikyo."

"Kikyo saved you all? How?"

He rubbed his head, "She purified the beast, but not before he took the lives of the heroes."

"She buried them and sealed the sword for you."


	10. Prologue 10: Even Exchange?

The Dark before the Dawn

Read & Review

* * *

"She sealed the sword for me?"

Kagome knelt down to face him, "How did she die?"

"Cause she used the last of her borrowed souls to place the sealing spell."

He looked around Kagome at the graves, "Ma was just a girl, she helped bury them."

She reached up and rubbed his head, ruffling his hair, "Take me to your village."

He beamed, "You're gonna help us?"

"You told me what I needed to know, so in exchange, I'll help your people."

"They're your people too, Lady Kagome."

She smiled and he took her hand, leading them down the steps.


	11. Prologue 11: Promise?

The Dark before the Dawn

Read & Review

* * *

The child led her through the rice fields, back into the forest, down the path she thought only she remembered.

"Lady Kagome, you will help us, you promise?"

She squeezed his hand, "I promise to do my best."

He beamed as they ventured deeper into the forest.

Tessaiga calmly pulsed on her back, making her smile to herself.

"Ma says that you disappeared after the fight with Naraku, where'd you go?"

"Well, I don't belong in this world, so I was sent home."

He frowned but kept on, eventually coming to a great willow.

"My village is just beyond here."


	12. Prologue 12: Waterfall

The Dark before the Dawn

Read & Review

* * *

Behind the great willow rested a waterfall nestled against polished stone.

They walked in the shallows and along the bank, rounding to the side of the falls.

"We found this place after the war, it protects us."

She looked ahead of him, behind the falls, a small cave was hidden away.

"I never knew this was here…"

The boy paid her no attention and carried on, pulling her through the entrance.

It was a short tunnel, opening out into a valley, she looked up, her jaw dropping.

"This is my home!"

A castle loomed over them, built into the mountain.


	13. Prologue 13: Curiosity

The Dark before the Dawn

Read & Review

* * *

"We aren't allowed to live in the castle, though, the demoness who owned it forbids it."

"We live in the village below it."

They walked to the small village, "Demoness?"

"I can't tell you anything about her…"

People stopped to stare, whispering and pointing.

"Spirit…"

"The Fang?"

"Demon?"

Kagome kept on her toes, hand ready to snatch her bow.

"Please, Lady Kagome, they mean no harm, they are just curious about you."

He held her hand tight as they entered a small house, "Ma! I'm home!"

The woman turned as saw her visitor, dropping a glass bowl.


	14. Prologue 14: My Lady

The Dark before the Dawn

Read & Review

* * *

The woman rushed to her son, snatching him away, "It's the Shrine Spirit, how Takashi?"

"Ma! I went to pray at the shrine and she was there with the Fang."

Kagome looked at the woman and the scattered glass across the floor.

"Forgive me… for my intrusion..."

The woman gasped, "Oh! No my Lady! You're always welcome here!"

She cleared the glass and bowed, "Lady Kagome, I've been waiting for you for twenty years."

She blushed, "Please, I don't deserve any praise…I've done nothing."

"Nonsense."

She looked at Kagome, taking her all in, "We should get you to the Elders…"


	15. Prologue 15: The Elders

The Dark before the Dawn

Read & Review

* * *

The woman and her son led Kagome out of the house and through the middle of the village.

Eyes still on her.

Several minutes of walking and they made it to what seemed like a city hall.

Men and women, all _old enough to remember_ , surrounded them.

"These are our elders," the woman spoke up, "they have been waiting for you longest."

"Do they...are they the villagers from then…?"

She frowned, "No, but some of them are from nearby villages, some do _know you_.

Kagome paled and pushed the woman aside, "I seek an audience."

One spoke up, "Lady Kagome?"


	16. Prologue 16: What?

The Dark before the Dawn

Read & Review

* * *

Kagome watched as the elders started to kneel, one by one, they dropped.

All but the one, "You've returned…"

Kagome stared at her.

"We never formally met, but you saved my village numerous times when I was a girl."

"It is a relief to know someone still knows me, even if we really never met."

The Elder nodded, "We are glad you came back, even after all this time."

"The boy said your village was in trouble, tell me your worries and I will try to help."

They stood again, "We need you to take the throne in the castle."


	17. Prologue 17: Tessaiga

The Dark before the Dawn

Read & Review

* * *

"You want me to do what?"

"In order to calm the demoness of the castle, the shrine spirit must take her throne."

The Elders eyed each other.

"What else?

"We have to make sure you're...actually the shrine spirit."

Kagome shifted her weight, "What if I decline?"

They looked nervous, "It's your right, but we would like to prove you are the one first."

"How?"

"The sword."

She felt the Tessaiga pulse, ' _What do I need to do?'_

" _Draw me, I will guide you."_

She jumped, it spoke to her!

She pulled the sword from her back, " _Be strong, young Miko."_


	18. Prologue 18: Just like Him

The Dark before the Dawn

Read & Review

* * *

Kagome held the hilt and sheath, taking several deep breaths.

" _Draw."_

She pulled the sword from its sheath, sending a blinding light through the building.

The sheath clattered on the ground as she held the sword with both hands.

The fang hummed with power, "Tessaiga…"

Kagome looked up, all eyes were on her.

"She...wields the Iron Crushing Fang...just like the Half Lord, she is the shrine spirit."

Her heart hummed in tune with the sword, "How?"

No human could draw on the power of the Tessaiga, not enough to make it transform.

"Please, sheath your sword, you have proven yourself."


	19. Prologue 19: Save us

The Dark before the Dawn

Read & Review

* * *

Kagome kneeled and retrieved the sheath, putting away the Fang.

"You have your proof, tell me of her?"

The woman who spoke before answered, "She opened her castle to us after the war."

Silence moved over the crowd, "She wanted you to take her kingdom."

"The greatest priestess to live, she wanted you to reign her land."

Another spoke up, "Now, she is growing impatient, she threatens to eat us all… if you don't take her throne.."

"Can I meet the demoness?"

"Only if you go to the castle…"

Kagome wrapped Tessaiga and slung it over her shoulder, "I'll go."


	20. Prologue 20: Take the Throne

This is the last chapter of the prologue, I hope you guys really enjoyed this.

Shout out to Whimsicalscrawls, lady sesshomaru sama 949, and springtopain for reviewing and reading.

Thank you to lady sesshomaru sama 949 for patiently waiting for each prologue.

The Dark before the Dawn

Read & Review

* * *

They led her up the mountain, through caves, and under heavy foliage.

"Soon, we will arrive."

They walked, Kagome, the boy, his mother and two elders.

An hour past and they arrived, "The demoness's castle."

Kagome left the group and placed a palm on the stone doors.

They opened, welcoming her.

"I will fix this, please, return to the village."

They turned as the doors close behind Kagome.

"Welcome, Lady Kagome."

She nearly wet herself, "Mistress...Centipede?"

Kagome reached for her bow, "Calm yourself, I would never fight you, not again."

She stayed alert, "You want me to take your throne?"


	21. Chapter 1: A Future Monk?

The story begins.

Enjoy my dears.

Read and Review

* * *

 _15 years later_

"Takashi, send these medical herbs to the next village, and these to our clinic."

"Yes, my Lady, right away. Can I do anything for _you_?"

Kagome looked up at him from her books, "I'm fine, now, go before the Sun sets child."

He nodded and turned on his heel.

"That kid, he'll make a great monk some day."

Kagome smiled at the old woman beside her. "Sunaarashi, leave that boy be- if he wants to be a monk, he will be one."

The Elder laughed, "It's his destiny."

Kagome stood, stretching her stiff body, "I will go, you should too."


	22. Chapter 2: Evening Conversations

Read & Review

* * *

Kagome walked through the torch-lit corridors of her castle, her heart heavy.

Tessaiga pulsed at her back.

"For days, they've been out there, they know we are here."

" _Those demons, they see you as a threat, you're human after all."_

"A human with too much power?"

" _Yes… a human with too much power."_

Kagome stepped out onto a balcony, the evening wind blowing her hair and kimono.

"All those demons, they aren't lesser ones, they're Daiyokai, I can feel it."

She sighed, pulling a flower from the vine covered wall, "Will I have to fight them?"

" _If you want."_


	23. Chapter 3: Making Plans

Read & Review

* * *

Her skin crawled at the feeling of yokai on her borders.

They were tense, concerned, _curious_.

"I never introduced myself to the new generation of demons, I could hold a feast in the castle."

" _Your people? What of your people?"_

"My people will be safe under my watch, and my guardsmen."

"Feasting… I heard it brings demons together, and given my status…"

She sighed, turning back to the hall, "I'm not _really_ a human so, they would dine with me."

" _A human is a human."_

"Ha! I've lived longer than most of the Daiyokai spawn."

"I will hold a feast."


	24. Chapter 4: Muster

Read & Review

* * *

"Okay, is everyone here?"

Kagome looked out over hundreds of men, women, and _demons._

"You are my guardsmen, so I trust you and your skill. If not, you wouldn't be here."

She adjusted her kimono sleeves, "I have called you all here to tell you that I need your help."

They moved in unison, coming to attention, "Our will be yours, Lady Kagome."

"I'm sure most of you have noticed the presence beyond the waterfall, outside these mountains."

The humans looked around and the demons nodded.

Kagome pointed up to the sky, "I'll keep out any danger with my barrier."


	25. Chapter 5: Demon's Feast

Read & Review

* * *

"The Demoness before me did the same, and you all keep the caves clear."

"My demon guardsmen, you know of the danger that lies beyond my barrier at this moment."

She sighed, "I will need your help in protecting my people. Even now, they wait to size me up."

The demons agreed, the humans still confused.

A female kitsune in the front spoke up, "What are your plans, my Lady?"

"As the Lady of the East, it is my duty to make peace with the neighboring lands. I will hold a demon's feast in the castle."

The demons gasped quietly.


	26. Chapter 6: Protected

Read & Review

* * *

"Pardon me, but that would not be a good Idea!"

"This is a human village!"

"The demons would kill us!"

Kagome straightened up, "Silence!"

"You people do not stay here because you like the scenery, you stay here because you know you are safe!"

She walked down the stairs into the ranks, "I'm no mere human, no mere Miko, I will protect all of you."

"Lady Kagome, what if."

"Then we work together, I already have plans."

"I will send my kitsune messengers beyond the walls to meet the demons already here, and others will go to the neighboring kingdoms."


	27. Chapter 7: I hope

Read & Review

* * *

Kagome dismissed her guardsmen and led a group of kitsune inside the castle.

"You will carry a message to the Lords and Ladies only, no lesser demons, they can bring two demons to accompany them."

"I also have another favor."

They looked up at her.

"The ones of you who are experts in barriers and shields, I will require a barrier over the village the night of the feast."

She turned away from them, leaving them to discuss who will do what and how.

"I will pull this off, my people will have nothing to worry about."

"I hope."


	28. Chapter 8: Bitter Heart

Read & Review

* * *

Kagome stood in front of the floor length mirror, the moon shone against her pale skin.

"Inuyasha...I miss you so much…"

Her tears dropped from her chin.

Tessaiga rested on a sword mount above the fireplace.

" _Child, why do you weep?"_

"I'm putting my people in danger to be surrounded by demons… the only beings who share… this curse…"

" _Longevity is never a curse to us."_

"Do you think...there will be any who remember me? Demons who I encountered nearly seventy years ago?"

" _It is possible, but your aura has changed, they might not recognize you."_

" _Your heart is bitter.."_


	29. Chapter 9: Respect

Read & Review

* * *

"The entire Eastern domain is mine, but none of these demons know me, they only know the demoness."

Kagome fiddled with the end of her braid, "Will they suspect I killed her?"

She spoke to a female kitsune, "Her presence is still here, so no. But they might not respect you."

"How can I make a bunch of demons respect me?"

"By proving your power and strength, show your willingness to protect you people, human, and demon."

Her heart sped, only days until the feast would begin, even now, more demons rested at her step.

"Tessaiga will be your proof."


	30. Chapter 10: Final Moments

Read & Review

* * *

"The preparations are finished, meals are being prepared and the arenas are being readied for any fights."

Kagome stood on her bedroom balcony.

She wore her priestess garb but covered herself with a hitoe, a layered kinu and a ko-uchigi.**

Her hair was done up, pinned with gem adorned clips and ties.

"I will lift the barrier on the west garden, I will welcome my guests there."

She slipped Tessaiga over her shoulder and smiled, "Come, we will go."

They walked to the west garden, demons could be seen on the other side.

" _Miko, they will respect you."_

"I know."

* * *

* This particular outfit can be seen on court women in olden Japan.

For the specs and my laziness, go to Wikipedia and search for Junihitoe.

Also, I am very very lazy. If you have read Daiyokai, you know I often use Japanese terms for clothing. For a working link, message me and I will give you the website where I pull my terms.


	31. Chapter 11: The Dogs

Read & Review

* * *

She watched as demons landed in her castle.

Tengu shifted from birds to beautiful men and women.

Dragons becoming elegant women.

But what surprised her most were the vast amount of Inuyokai.

Great dogs landed amongst her well kept trees, transforming into men and women out of sight.

She watched in awe as they emerged from the foliage.

Tan and alabaster skin marked with magenta and blue markings.

"The Inuyokai…"

She felt eyes on her and pulled her attention away from the dog demons.

" _Speak."_

She waved her hand and closed the barrier, "Welcome, to my castle in the East."


	32. Chapter 12: Greetings

Read & Review

* * *

Kagome bowed and smiled, not showing teeth.

That was a threat to dogs.

She bowed, not touching slender hands.

That was respect for birds.

She then exchanged gentle touches, fingertips lined with power.

A welcoming to the dragons.

She felt a wave of ease wash over her guest as she greeted each and everyone of them.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation, I hope you would pardon my rudeness for not doing so sooner."

A beautiful Tengu princess bowed, "We have been waiting to see if you were friend or foe."

She smiled, "I am no foe of yours, Princess."


	33. Chapter 13: Yokai

Read & Review

* * *

Kagome watched as more arrived, greeting them in proper manner.

She looked around, her garden was full of regal and elegant demons.

Powerful and fearless.

She missed being amongst yokai so strong.

"If I may have your attention, I would like to again, welcome each and every one of you."

She stood on the step to the castle, "My castle is yours to roam, mingle and enjoy yourselves."

An Inuyokai walked up to the step, "Tell us, why did you call us here?"

She smiled, "I thought it perfect to formally introduce myself, we have been neighbors for many years."


	34. Chapter 14: Pulse

Read & Review

* * *

She again addressed the quiet crowd, "I have planned a feast, sparring, hunting, and quiet evenings in the gardens of my castle."

"This gathering will last till the new moon, five days from now."

She felt Tessaiga pulse on her back and several Inuyokai looked at her with sharp eyes.

Again eyes were on her.

She noticed one Inuyokai, he must have been a Lord.

He shifted uneasily beside his servant, eyeing Kagome.

"I would like to guide you to the dining hall, the evening meal is nearly finished."

Kagome turned, two of her guardsman in flank behind her.

" _Inuyokai."_


	35. Chapter 15: Envy

Read & Review

* * *

" _They will be wary of you, keep on your toes."_

Kagome ignored Tessaiga's whispers, she could feel their eyes on it.

She listened as she walked, only her footsteps could be heard in the hall.

They were quiet, graceful.

Unlike her.

"I will make this the best week, they will enjoy themselves."

Kagome smiled as they walked, eventually reaching the dining hall.

Two servants opened the grand doors, and she led them in.

The hall was lined with Chabudai tables and soft cushions.

Tea lights and flowers centered each table.

Servants stood by each table, ready to take an order.


	36. Chapter 16: Smoothly

Read & Review

* * *

Kagome took her seat at the head of the room.

She watched as Yokai sat and mingled, ordered food and drinks.

Her duty was to sit and let them do, it was their ways after all.

Soon, food came from the kitchen, kitsune carried trays and glasses.

Fish, pig, deer, vegetables and other simple things were placed on respective tables.

The aura around the room almost felt happy.

Soon, an older Inuyokai came, "My Lady, may I sit with you?"

She nodded, "Of course my Lord, you are welcome to join me."

He smiled and took his seat.

" _Answer carefully."_


	37. Chapter 17: The Humans

Read & Review

* * *

She watched as he sipped sake, his features were amazing.

His hair was white, but platinum rainbow colors flashed when the light hit it.

He had single marking up his jaw, they were blue.

His face was strong and kind like he was a good leader to his people.

"I thank you for inviting us, we have been curious about you for many years."

She nodded, "Forgive me, I was hoping to get my people settled. I was meaning to hold meeting for you all sooner."

He spoke quietly, "You do not only house demons, I sense humans down below?"


	38. Chapter 18: Alliance

Read & Review

* * *

"Yes, those are my villagers, I protect them."

"As any Miko should, but you're different."

Kagome took a sip of tea, "How so my Lord?"

"You are older, wiser, still young, but you have lived too long to be as beautiful as you are."

She blushed, "It's a family secret."

He took a serious tone, "I want to negotiate an alliance with you, I know it's sudden."

She couldn't hide her shock, "Alliance?

"That sword, you are too young to know the General yet it is tamed by your Miko powers."

"Tell me, how did you come across it?"

" _Don't."_


	39. Chapter 19: Meanings of Names

Read & Review

* * *

"It was passed down to me, but I would rather not go into that."

He sighed, "Forgive me, of course. That is your business."

"What is your name…?" She spoke softly.

He laughed, "I am Lord Takeshi."

Kagome thought, "Fierce; Warrior. I am sure it suits you."

He stood, "Lady Kagome, let me ask… are you lost*?"

She gasped, "No my Lord… I am not lost…"

He turned, "I hope to talk further about our alliance."

He left and she was alone again.

Several women came and went, offering smiles and thank yous'.

The night came and she dismissed herself.

* * *

** Kagome has several meanings.

Lost, basket weaver, woven basket pattern ect.

For an in depth, watch the "Final Act" or just search "Kagome name meaning" in Google. The website is "Behind the Name"


	40. Chapter 20: Fright

Read & Review

* * *

Kagome bid goodnight to her guests, told them to seek a servant for when they tire.

She had plenty of rooms to house double of what came to visit.

"I wonder if they will stick around until the new moon…"

She walked into her dark room, placing Tessaiga on the bed.

Kagome shed her clothes and unpinned her hair, letting the wavy locks fall.

Nearly seventy years and her hair finally touched the floor.

She smiled and crawled into the warm blankets, drifting off immediately.

Hours later, Tessaiga pulsed violently at her feet.

She shot up, "Tessaiga, what is that?"

* * *

In Chapter 8, I accidentally said 90 instead of 70, forgive me.


	41. Chapter 21: Sneak

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

These keep the story going

* * *

Kagome looked around her dark room, nothing was there.

Still, a dark aura loomed over her, "Tessaiga!"

" _You need to get up, check the castle, the yokai could be fighting."_

"Right, I must protect my castle, assert my rule.

She rose from her bed and dressed in her miko garb with hair tied back.

Kagome grabbed her sword and bow, departing to investigate.

"I don't like this Tessaiga, everyone seems to be asleep."

" _There is an Inuyokai here, in the gardens."_

She snuck down the hall, around corners and under windows.

The garden was near, the aura was strong.

"Tessaiga…"


	42. Chapter 22: I will be here

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

It keeps the story going

* * *

Kagome's bare feet padded against the stone floor as she ran.

Bow in hand she prepared for a fight.

"Anyone who exerts that much energy willingly must want to fight."

" _Careful child."_

"I will be."

She knocked an arrow and stepped through the door to the garden, "Tessaiga, should I need you?"

" _I will be here."_

She looked around, her garden was bright under the moon.

Kagome stepped onto the grass and walked silently.

" _They are just there."_

She froze as a figure moved from behind her oak, her heart stopped.

The world came to a halt.

"Oh god."


	43. Chapter 23: Finally, Familiar

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

It keeps the story going

* * *

She lowered her bow as the man took notice of her.

He stood tall, long white hair, a soft expression.

Familiar markings on his forehead and cheeks.

His attire was different but she knew, "Lord...Sesshomaru?"

She felt Tessaiga shutter, " _Tread carefully!"_

He turned to her, eyeing her, sizing her up.

"Are you the Lady of this castle?"

She straightened up, "Yes my Lord, I am, welcome."

"Hn."

She laughed mentally, " _He's still the same!"_

"How do you know my name, Lady-?"

"Uhm, Kagome, and you are the mysterious Lord of the West, who wouldn't."

"I suppose."

He squinted, eyeing her.


	44. Chapter 24: Not Familiar

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

It keeps the story going

* * *

She hung her bow over her shoulder and put the arrow in the quiver, "My Lord, may I offer you a meal?"

"I suppose I'm late, my apologies."

She smiled, "It's no trouble, I'm honored you came!"

"Demons aren't usually honored by another's presence."

She sighed, "I'm..not a demon my Lord."

His gaze shifted to the sword at her back, "You carry a sword and bow, strange."

"I suppose, let me lead you to the kitchen."

He nodded and followed as she led the way, her heart was racing.

" _He doesn't recognize you."_ Tessaiga hummed.

" _Or you, that's strange, Tessaiga."_


	45. Chapter 25: Prepared to Kill

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

It keeps the story going

* * *

Kagome sat on the counter at the servant prepared a meal for the Lord.

"You are informal for a Lady."

"My apologies, this is just how I am."

He sat at the kotatsu with a cup of tea, "For someone who isn't a demon, you've invited a lot of demons to your castle."

"I wanted to properly introduce myself, my Lord, I can't rule a land without knowing the others who rule near me."

The servant placed the food in front of him and dismissed herself.

"You were prepared to kill me, why?"

"You broke through my barrier, that's why."


	46. Chapter 26: Influence

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"Your aura woke me, it felt dangerous and dark, flying right through my barrier like that, I was prepared to defend my people."

"Hn."

"I've had that barrier up for fifteen years, no one had made it through."

"I have an influence over this land."

"I hope you don't use that influence for ill will."

"I had an alliance with the centipede."

"I see, she said she had alliances, but never told me with who."

With that, he ate in silence and she fiddled with a spoon.

After some time he spoke, "I will retire for the night."

"Very well."


	47. Chapter 27: Pending Danger

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

Kagome walked the opposite way of the Lord and servant, heading back to her chambers.

Crickets sang as she passed the garden, "I can't believe it."

Her heart beat fast with excitement.

" _He doesn't remember you miko."_

She frowned as she entered her room, "I know, but why? He didn't even recognize you."

" _I placed a barrier over myself, I didn't want him to feel me, yet."_

She sat on her bed with the sword in her lap, "But why?"

" _In case he goes after me, you'll be no match for him."_

"But he moved on from you."

" _That's nonsense."_


	48. Chapter 28: The Plan

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"Will you keep the barrier up? Or do I need to put one over you?"

" _I will be fine, but I would tread carefully. You being what you are, he doesn't recognize you."_

Kagome hugged Tessaiga to her chest.

"What do you think would happen…?"

" _He could turn on you and demand Tessaiga, you would be the only one who would know where I was."_

"I told him my name, no doubt he knows I'm a miko. He could piece things together."

Tessaiga pulsed against her, " _We'll protect ourselves when the time comes."_

"Why does he think I'm a demon?"


	49. Chapter 29: Anticipation

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

She gave up and slept after it ignored her, waking to the voice of a young kitsune servant.

"My Lady, you must wake to mingle with your guests, one in particular is asking for you."

She sat up and gave a sideways glance at Tessaiga.

"I will be there shortly."

The kitsune left and she rose, stumbling to her wash basin.

"God, this is going to be tricky."

She tied her hair and did her morning hygiene.

After she dressed, she slung Tessaiga over her shoulder, leaving her bow.

"Time to face the guests… I hope he stayed…"

"Lord Sesshomaru."


	50. Chapter 30: Breakfast for two!

Read & Review

Follow and Favorite

* * *

Kagome left her chambers and was met with Takeshi, the Inuyokai from before.

"Oh, I almost bumped into you, excuse me." She blushed.

"I was waiting for you, good morning Lady Kagome."

He smiled a soft smile, making her relax slightly.

"What did you need Lord Takeshi?"

"I wanted to ask you if I may dine with you this morning before we start the day's activities and such."

She suddenly felt uncomfortable, a guy asking her to eat with him?

"Uhm, sure, we can sit at my table and dine together."

" _Watch him, he could be plotting."_

" _Oh hush, you"_


	51. Chapter 31: Secrets

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

Kagome sat at her table as Takeshi brought her food and drink, dismissing the servant assigned to care for them.

"Let me attend to you this morning, please?"

She blushed, "I see no harm in it."

Tessaiga raged at her back but because of the barrier, the inuyokai never noticed.

After he set the table, he sat across from her, "So, you invited his son?"

"Excuse me?"

"The General's son, he's here."

She nodded.

"Does he know you have the sword?"

"I'd rather keep that secret between me and you."

She teased but was serious, and he saw it.

" 'Course."


	52. Chapter 32: 1v1?

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"I'd also rather you not mention the General here, it might start a fight."

He looked puzzled but agreed, "No problem my Lady."

After making him promise, they ate.

But her attention was hardly on the food, it was on the room.

She was looking for Sesshomaru, it filled her with happiness to know that there was someone left, even if it was him.

"Takeshi, will you be sparring today?"

He looked up, "Yes, will you be watching?"

She giggled, "No, I'll be participating!"

He went wide eyed, "You're going to fight a bunch of daiyokai?"

"Why miss the fun?"


	53. Chapter 33: Weak Human

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

Takeshi stood and took her hand, helping her to her feet, "Maybe we will get to go head to head."

He laughed, I wouldn't want to hurt you Lady Kagome."

They walked out behind the others to the arena.

"Don't worry about me, I can hold my own."

"You'll use the sword, no doubt?"

"Nope, just my hands and bow!"

He eyed her, "You'll never make it!"

She huffed, "You think just 'cause I'm human, I can't defend myself?"

"Well, yeah…"

"You have a lot to learn, I hope I fight you, I'll prove it."

He smiled and she blushed.


	54. Chapter 34: Scantily Dressed

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

He led her to her seat above the crowd and went to his people.

She watched as he mingled and smiled, she also noticed Sesshomaru standing near them, his arms crossed.

With a huff, she stood up and removed Tessaiga, handing it to a servant, "Don't move."

He nodded and she removed her hanjuban and handed it off, as well as her shoes.

Now she only wore a tight white tanktop and her red hakama.

"Come here, sit in my place, I'm going to place a barrier over you to protect you and Tessaiga."

The kitsune obeyed and sat nervously.


	55. Chapter 35: 1 Kagome - 0 Daiyokai

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

She felt Takeshi's eyes on her as she took to the arena.

Kagome had been paired with a female Tengu for the opening round.

They bowed and took stance, the Tengu moved first, jumping up and transforming into a giant crow.

Kagome stepped back and knocked an arrow, releasing it, shooting right through her feathers on the end of her wing.

"You're trying to disable me?!"

"No! Just distract you!"

Kagome was on her, palm to wing as a purifying light enveloped her hand, singeing feathers.

"No, I yield!"

Kagome released her and the bird took a knee in respect.


	56. Chapter 36: Warning

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

Kagome and the Tengu left the arena and two more took their place.

But she didn't really watch, all her attention was going into making the two barriers over her and the kitsune.

But she was also trying to be discreet about it.

"My Lady, I can put up a barrier…I'm the teacher after all!"

Kagome laughed and nodded, "I forgot! Go ahead, please dear."

The kitsune took over and Kagome let out a sigh, who's next then?"

The servant picking names called out, "Lady Kagome and Lord Takeshi!"

She laughed as they entered the arena, "I warned you, Takeshi."


	57. Chapter 37: Overconfident

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"I urge you to use all you've got Lady Kagome, I'm no baby Tengu."

She turned towards the Inuyokai that accompanied him, "I will hold him to it, no hard feelings?"

A grand looking Lady stood up, "Knock my son down a peg dear, please, I know you can do it."

She nodded and turned back to Takeshi, "Being purified hurts, or so I hear, Takeshi."

They bowed and Kagome brought her bow up, "It's not too late to back out."

He pounced, "Never!"

By pouncing, he left himself open, she hit him in the stomach with her bow.

"Hit."


	58. Chapter 38: Get Serious!

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

He hit the wall, giving her a wide eyed expression.

"Ow… I let you have that one."

"Sure, now get serious, don't make me waste my energy!"

He flinched at her comment and stood up, drawing his sword.

"Not gonna work."

She dropped her bow and quiver, bringing her hands up.

He froze then charged, swinging his sword at her.

She slapped it with a sacred palm, causing it to vibrate, making him drop it.

She grabbed his wrist and palmed his arm, then his leg.

"You're done."

He fell to the ground, "Not yet!"

He transformed and barked loud.

* * *

Some of you may be thinking, "Hey, that sounds like the Gentle Fist of the Hyuga Clan."

Well it is, I figured since Kagome was never a normal priestess, give her some powers no one has seen in the feudal era.


	59. Chapter 39: Joy of Battle

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

She grinned as the huge silver-white dog loomed above her.

He barked again and she laughed, god she loved to fight and spar.

She picked up her bow and quiver, nocking a sacred arrow and firing.

It hit him in the shoulder and the crowd gasped.

He staggered and glared at Kagome.

"You told me to, and I had extra permission. Do you understand now?"

An inhuman whisper entered her mind, and she fell to her knees.

"No, that's an Inuyokai trait! Get out of my head!"

She shakily nocked an arrow, shooting through his hip.

He fell, she stood.


	60. Chapter 40: Challenger

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

The Lord's mother stood and looked at her son's limp body.

He had transformed back after collapsing, "He's not going to die, don't touch him."

The medic kitsune stepped away and Kagome approached him.

He looked up with weary eyes, "You're frightening."

"I told you, your mistake was underestimating your opponent, you got cocky."

He sighed, "My father always said I was too cocky…"

Kagome pulled her arrows from his body.

"You won't have lasting damage… I made sure of that."

His eyes got wide as someone approached them, it was Sesshomaru.

Kagome paled. "My Lord?"

"We will spar next."


	61. Chapter 41: Peer Pressure

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

Kagome looked up at him, he was serious.

"Excuse me, my Lord, but, I don't think I'm quite up to fighting you."

"Are you turning down a challenge?"

She could feel Tessaiga across the arena.

"I'm saying, you'd kill me, and I don't want to leave my people so early."

The proud Lady Inuyokai joined them, "You beat my son, now you must beat my other son."

Kagome nearly fell over, she was Sesshomaru's mother?!

There was no way she could beat him without her sword.

She felt Takeshi's hand on her back, "You should fight him, go ahead."

"O-okay."


	62. Chapter 42: Advantage Over the Enemy

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

They stood together, he was so much taller than she was.

"My Lord, can I ask you to reconsider?"

He ignored the question, "A human as strong as you will not slip by, we will see just how far you can go."

" _I would advise you to fight hard."_

She sighed and nodded, "As you wish my Lord."

The crowd was silent, no one breathed, all eyes were on them.

She took a deep breath as he summoned his poison whip.

She summoned a barrier as he struck out, sending poison sparks everywhere.

"That won't work on me, try again."


	63. Chapter 43: Be Quicker

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

They went back and forth, one never touching the other.

"If I could just touch his wrist, that whip would be gone…"

Her breathing was ragged, she could use Tessaiga about now.

He charged this time, aiming at her heart with his poison claws.

Quickly, she dodged and ducked under him, palming his arm with a blast of power.

She heard him inhale sharply.

He countered and hit her in the shoulder with his hand, sending her flying.

"You won't win."

"That's what you think!"

She rushed him, quickly turning to confuse him, latching onto his wrist.

"I got you."


	64. Chapter 44: Cut the Crown

The arena shone, blinding the crowd.

She could smell his skin burning, she was doing major damage.

Then something dawned on her, Sesshomaru would never let anyone hurt him.

He was stalling her.

His other hand, enveloped in green was going straight for her.

"Damn it."

She ducked just in time, his hand cutting off half of her long ponytail.

Kagome felt a rage burn through her, her pride was her hair.

Without thinking, she punched him, sending him backward.

"I should cut your crown!"

For the first time, he was in utter shock.

Blood dripped from his face, "I yield."


	65. Chapter 45: Over Did it

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

She looked at him through burning rage, what did he say?

"I yield, Lady Kagome."

She looked all around them, hair and poison littered the ground of her arena.

"You what?"

He nodded, "You heard me, drop your hands."

She hadn't even realized her hands were up in defense, enveloped in pink light.

She dropped them and turned away, "I will not be attending the rest of the fights."

Her eyes stayed on her servant, but she could feel the crowd looking at her.

Exhaustion hit her and she fell to her knees.

"Lady Kagome!"

It was Takeshi's voice.

"..Tessaiga…"


	66. Chapter 46: Still Pissed

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

She felt a warm palm on her forehead, soft whispers tickled her ears.

Her body was shaking slightly.

"My...sword," even talking hurt.

Kagome felt a pressure on her chest, it was Tessaiga.

"My Lady, are you okay?"

The voice belonged to Takeshi, what was he doing here?

She opened her eyes to meet his, "Hey, you gave us a scare."

"Lord...why are you here with me…?"

He smiled, "I was worried about you, and I needed to be in the infirmary too!"

"You are already healed."

He rubbed his head, "Enough about me, are you okay?"

"He cut my hair..."


	67. Chapter 47: What's the Big Deal?

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"I mean...hair grows back…"

She glared at him, "To me as a priestess, my hair is my crown, it shows my strength."

He frowned, "I didn't realize it was a religious thing."

Kagome pulled his arm, bringing herself up, "It's not about religion, it's about order."

"Enlighten me?"

He helped her sit up, giving her some water.

"You see, the length of a priestess's hair determines her rank and power in the order."

"Young apprentices, they often have short cuts while ones like me have longer hair."

"It might cause the order to not recognize my status, could cause problems."


	68. Chapter 48: Stick in the Mud

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"You're renowned, no one's gonna deny your status."

"They will, the order is shady at times… unfortunately."

Kagome sighed, "Is he mad?"

"Who? Sesshomaru? He's always mad about something, he's a stick."

She clutched her sword, making her knuckles turn white, "Has he ever talked about his half brother?"

He hushed, "No...we haven't talked about him since the incident with the demon from the sky."

She looked up at him, "Can you tell me anything about that fight? It's not in the archives."

"You don't remember? Well, that demon was looking for a priestess, you share the same name."

"We do?"


	69. Chapter 49: Play Dumb!

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"Yeah, I never met her, but Sesshomaru has, he never talked about her though."

She leaned against her pillow, "The demon, it wanted the jewel, right?

"Half right, it wanted the jewel to be returned to heaven."

"So it was a celestial being?"

He rubbed his head, "Not really, more like heaven bartered with hell for it's best demon to get it."

"The demon fell from the sky as fire rose from the ground, he wanted her head and the jewel."

She brought her sword to her chest.

"The girl was long gone, but the demon didn't stop."

"How horrible."


	70. Chapter 50: I Died?

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

" _I don't understand, the humans knew you were 'you', but the daiyokai don't?"_

We joined the fight per Sesshomaru's request, but we couldn't stop casualties, he even shielded them, almost losing his life."

"I lost my wife, who was protecting the demon slayer's children, it was a horrible time."

She looked at him again, "Did the people hate her?"

"No one hated her, it wasn't her fault, she died after the battle with Naraku, it's not like she could help it."

"The demon then?"

"Kikyo returned and banished it."

"I owe her my life."


	71. Chapter 51: Forgive Me

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

Kagome's gaze shot up, it was Lord Sesshomaru.

Takeshi stood, "Forgive me, she asked and I felt like she should know."

"That woman, _Kikyo,_ she was a fool, but still, she saved me."

Kagome looked at him with a heavy heart.

He walked to her bedside, opposite of Takeshi.

"Forgive me, cutting your hair, it was not my intentions."

She looked down at the ragged ends over her chest, a silent rage still burned.

Tessaiga pulsed calmly.

"How did she save you, but not them?"

Takeshi sat nervously, this was a sticky thing to ask Sesshomaru.

"She took her revenge."


	72. Chapter 52: Bouncing Around

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

Kagome pulled her sword close, being boxed in on both sides made her uncomfortable.

"Takeshi, I will finish telling her, leave."

Without a word, the inuyokai left, not even looking back at her.

Once alone, he continued on.

"What revenge…?"

He looked down at her, "Her revenge on the woman who took her lover."

"That priestess, Kagome?"

He nodded, "I knew her, she was Kikyo by soul, but not by spirit, she was her own."

Kagome frowned, it seemed everyone who knew was bouncing around the subject of what _really_ happened.

"Please, tell me what _happened!_ "

He sat down, "Okay."


	73. Chapter 53: The Truth

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"The demon fell from the sky thirty years after Naraku fell, he tore the countryside apart."

"He was a messenger from Heaven and Hell, they wanted the jewel back."

He looked at her, "I knew where she was, so did my brother and his group, but no one else."

"But, we didn't know if she had the jewel or not, and the demon didn't care."

She averted her gaze from his, "Okay…"

"I arrived later, the monk and Kohaku were already dead, then the female and her children, along with the fox."

"Then Kikyo came, she had a horrid plan."


	74. Chapter 54: Busted

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"She arrived while I was defending Inuyasha, only to mess things up."

Kagome sucked in at the mention of his name.

Sesshomaru pretended not to notice.

"She offered her own soul as well as Inuyasha's so the demon would stop, insisting they would be of use in the hunt for the jewel."

He placed his palms on the bed, "She wanted to make sure you never saw him again."

His words brought her to reality.

She hadn't even realized she was crying.

"How..did you…"

He sat back up, "Those were her last words, she hated you until her last breath."


	75. Chapter 55: Oni

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

Kagome sat in silence as he kept going like he knew who she was all along.

"The demon was an Oni demon from hell, who was bought by heaven in order to find you."

"She knew how to barter with heaven and hell, and used Inuyasha's knowledge of your world to stop the demon."

Tessaiga pulsed against her chest.

 _He is telling the truth… but it was for her own gain._

"They will be back for the jewel or your life, and I'm positive she and Inuyasha will be among the ranks."

She closed her eyes, "I don't have it."


	76. Chapter 56: Answers

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"You don't have it? Where is it?"

She looked up at him, tears blurring her vision, "The jewel."

"Then where is it?"

"If I knew, don't you think I would have it already?"

Tessaiga shuttered.

"Then you will lose your life, the gods don't care, if you die, they will find the jewel."

"How do you know all this?"

He stood up, "You're the only priestess who can purify it, your soul always knows where it's located."

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He looked at her.

"Am I a demon?"

He didn't answer, "Why do you have the sword?"

"My question comes first."


	77. Chapter 57: Father

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"If you can use the sword, then yes, you are somewhat demon."

She swung her feet over the bed and got up, she was nose to chest with him, her sword over her heart.

"How long did you know?"

"When you fell in the arena."

She eyed him, "Kikyo sealed the sword for me, and it called to me."

"Tessaiga is how I took the throne."

He brought his hand up and traced a finger down the sheath, "My father adores you."

"Excuse me?"

Tessaiga sent a shock through Sesshomaru's hand, making him jerk back.

"Your… father?"

"Yes, my father."


	78. Chapter 58: Be Warned

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"My Lord, I don't understand all of this…"

He snatched the sword from her, "You don't need to use this at all while my mother is here."

She reached for it, clasping the sheath, "Give me _my_ sword."

"I'm serious, she will kill you for it, not even I could save you."

He released the blade, "My mother and older brother, Takeshi, they will kill for my father's sword."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Kagome, you are the Lady of the East, I am the Lord of the West, we are sworn comrades."

"I never knew I had allies."


	79. Chapter 59: I Can

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"You should not have hidden yourself from me, you could already be in danger."

She took a step back, he could be tricking her.

"Your brother knows, I have the sword."

"Tessaiga told me to be wary of _you_."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "I could have already killed you."

"You lost to me, I'm not the same dumb human you knew years ago."

She grabbed his wrist, too fast for him to react, burn marks still lingered, "I can do much worse, I can defend myself."

Sesshomaru studied her.

She certainly was not, she was no longer human at all.


	80. Chapter 60: Tell Me

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

She left him alone in the infirmary, anger coursing through her veins.

"If I would have known all this, I would have called the gods down fifteen years ago."

Kagome stomped to her room and slammed the door, throwing her sword on the bed.

"And YOU! Are you really the General?!"

 _Calm yourself, child._

"No! You tell me the truth, all the answers you avoided telling me, I need to know!"

The blade pulsed, _In due time, everything has a time and place._

She fell to her knees, tears dotting the floor, "Why didn't you tell me..about Inuyasha…"

 _I'm sorry._


	81. Chapter 61: The Damned Truth

_Read & Review_

 _Follow & Favorite_

* * *

 _You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you about how he died._

 _I knew you would take off and get yourself killed._

"You deceived me for so long! All this time I thought she saved him."

 _Listen, I will tell you everything._

 _The reasons the gods wanted the jewel was because it had been turned into its 'perfected state'._

 _In the wrong hands, it could do much more damage, like destroy the world._

 _It happened when you made your wish, causing it to implode._

 _But it didn't disappear._

 _The heavens realized this and wanted it back._

 _Before destruction…_


	82. Chapter 62: Celestial-Demonic

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

She quietly crawled to her bed, taking Tessaiga in her arms, "Where did it go?"

 _I've been avoiding your question, about you being a demon._

 _Well, you're a full blown Daiyokai._

She sucked in a breath.

"So..I am a demon then...that's why?"

 _The Gods were hoping to get the jewel back before something like this happened._

 _The jewel changed your entire construct, even your blood is different, that's why Sesshomaru did not recognize you._

 _Kagome, the jewel made you the perfect being, you are not just a demon, you are celestial._

 _Unlike us, you are eternal._

She sobbed quietly, "Eternal…"


	83. Chapter 63: Why I'm Here

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

So how did the Gods not know I had the jewel?

 _Once it was absorbed into your body, it ceased to exist as the jewel, in a sense, you are the jewel._

 _That is also why you are so powerful, and why you are able to draw me and fight._

 _It is why I can talk to you like this._

 _But, if you gain more power, the gods will take notice, they will realize, I'm sure they will soon send Kikyo and Inuyasha as willess souls to take your life._

 _You have to fight a war Kagome, they will come._


	84. Chapter 64: Inutaishou!

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

She sighed, "Could I even take on the heavens… I'd be struck down."

 _...Maybe you should form an alliance with my son and widow, my family knows more about the heavens than anyone._

 _We have been fighting them since our dawn, thousands of years ago._

"But, she would kill me if she found out I had you all this time."

 _We will have to think of something, you need a demon's army._

"Is it true what Sesshomaru said?"

 _What?_

"That you adore me."

 _I am... quite fond of you._

She giggled, "I'm quite fond of you too, Lord-?"

 _Inutaishou…_


	85. Chapter 65: Dreamer

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

Kagome slept with her sword in her arms, like she did so many nights before.

The constant pulse of yokai kept her sane, it broke her loneliness.

That night though, she dreamt, something she hadn't done in years.

She dreamt of Inuyasha, and her friends.

Then of Sesshomaru standing by her side with his family.

She even imagined what Inutaisho would have looked like standing with Inuyasha's mother.

Scenes of what could have been and what might be played out.

Though, even in her sleep, the feeling of a broken heart lingered, nagging her.

It made her want to die.


	86. Chapter 66: Vigil

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

She woke up feeling stiff and empty, her pillow and cheeks showed signs of tears.

Tessaiga hummed softly against her.

"Good morning."

The voice did not startle her, she knew he was there.

"My Lord…"

She looked up to see Sesshomaru sitting in the window, his beauty captivated her.

"I hope you don't mind, I kept vigil over you."

She sat up, clutching the sword, "Allies must protect each other, right?"

He never looked at her, "You must end the feast, it is too dangerous."

"I can't do that."

"Only one more day after today, then we start planning."

"Hn."


	87. Chapter 67: Avoiding

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

She got up from her bed, clinging the blankets to her bare body, "Will you really help me?"

"You are not human, you are different. I would rather protect you… now."

"Only because I'm a demon?"

"Because you could destroy us all."

"Than doesn't make sense."

He turned to her, his hair flowing in the breeze.

"You need training, so I must protect you until then."

She frowned, "How do you know so much about me?"

"For now, we will leave that subject be, if we may?"

She nodded and pointed to the door, "Out."

With a nod, he left.


	88. Chapter 68: Bond of Blade

_Read & Review_

 _Follow & Favorite_

* * *

 _Be patient with him._

"You don't have to tell me that, I know."

She shrugged and started to get dressed, a sudden question on her mind.

"Lord Taisho?"

 _What is it child?_

"How did Sesshomaru know it was you?"

After a long silence, he answered her.

 _Totosai had Sesshomaru help him forge the blade, another reason why he wanted it so bad._

 _Some of my son's life force is bound to this blade, just like Totosai, except his is stronger._

 _He has an almost celestial bind to it, like you do._

"He can't hear us talk, can he?"

 _No child._


	89. Chapter 69: To Close

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

She met her guests for breakfast, mingling with them in the gardens.

Takeshi lingered close to her, like he was watching over her.

"Lord, why are you lingering…?"

He met her behind a tree, out of sight.

"I'm worried for you, my brother, he seems to have taken a shine to you."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "We are allies. It is to be expected that we pay more attention to each other."

He frowned, and stepped closer, "Let me protect you."

She noticed the closing distance between them, "I'll be fine, please."

Blushing, she took her leave.


	90. Chapter 70: Bird Chatter

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

She made a mad dash for a nest of Tengu princesses.

"Oh! Lady Kagome, we were just talking about you!"

She bowed and smiled, "Oh, was I interrupting?"

One of them spoke up, "No, we were actually going to look for you, we wanted to congratulate you for winning the spar."

"I hope I didn't hurt her, I may have gone overboard."

"No silly, not with her, but with the western Lord!"

"How did you know about his poison whip? I sure didn't and my family if close with his."

"Well, we go back a'ways, we've fought before."

 _Hush._


	91. Chapter 71: You Smell

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"Oh really?"

The question came from an older Tengu, she was sleek and elegant.

Her jet black hair reflected the morning sun.

"Just how long have you known him, little priestess?"

Kagome straightened herself, "Long enough to have seen him fight, my Lady."

She sneered, "It's your Majesty."

The Tengu princesses stepped away.

"Pardon me, your Majesty, but how long have you know him?"

She cocked an eyebrow, stepping closer, whispering to Kagome.

"You smell like his father, I suggest you come clean."

She was about to argue, but someone spoke up.

"We are allies, that is why."

"I see."


	92. Chapter 72: Stay Away

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

It was Sesshomaru, "Lady Kagome, I wish for your company."

She nodded, then bowed to the queen, rushing to his side.

After they were out of earshot, he spoke.

"If you want to play this game, I suggest you stay away from her."

"Now you're telling me what to do?"

"Just merely suggesting, she is trouble."

She stepped closer to him, "Your brother has been following me, should I be worried?"

Sesshomaru looked around, "I'm sure he's taken a shine to you, you are the first person besides se to beat him in a spar."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you…"

"For?"


	93. Chapter 73: Ready the Leave

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"For telling me what happened."

He looked down at her, meeting her gaze.

"You deserved to know, after all the things you did to save the world."

Sesshomaru took his leave, leaving her alone in the trees.

 _Kagome, you should get back to your guests, ready them for the departure tomorrow._

 _May I suggest, you do the hunt tonight?_

"Oh, I almost forgot about the hunt, we should get that ready."

"Thanks for reminding me."

 _The guests will be waiting._

 _The kills will make a good meal for tomorrow night's feast, it's tradition after all._

"I can't wait to eat!"


	94. Chapter 74: Essence

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

Kagome snuck out of the trees to see her guests still enjoying themselves in her gardens.

Sesshomaru and Takeshi were mingling with the other Inuyokai, the birds kept to themselves and the dragons were scattered about.

She stopped to watch them, the feeling of yokai pressing in on her.

Her aura enjoyed it, she missed it.

After a while she walked into the crowd, taking in all their glory and power.

And after tomorrow, it would all be gone again.

 _You shouldn't be sad, enjoy the short time you have left among them._

She couldn't help but hide a tear.


	95. Chapter 75: Ready the Hunt

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"May I have your attention, please? I would like to start the final activity of the evening."

Her voice boomed over the crowd, drawing them in.

"As per custom, I will host a hunt and we will dine on the spoils for the last feast."

The aura changed in the garden from contempt to excitement.

"I will release the barrier behind you and have you descend on the mountains and outer areas, best kill wins glory!"

The crowd cheered and the majority made their way to the barrier, darting through once it was open.

 _Mingle with the few who stayed._


	96. Chapter 76: Respect

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

She did as Taishou instructed and joined the ones who stayed behind.

It was mainly younger girls and older Lords and Ladies, as well as the servants.

"Thank you for having my family, it really means a lot to know we still hold and alliance in the East."

Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru's mother walking towards her.

She bowed, "It's an honor to have you here. I have great respect for the Inuyokai."

"Don't bow dear, we may not be equals entirely, but we hold the same status, both Ladies of our domain."

"I will bow to anyone I respect."


	97. Chapter 77: Girl Time

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"Do as you will, may I ask for your audience?"

Kagome nodded and followed her to the pond, "I was surprised when you punched my son, I've only seen one other person do that."

They both sat together, feet in the water.

"I was just so mad, as I explained to Lord Takeshi, my hair is my place in the order."

"Ah, as a priestess, though, I do find it strange you have such power since you are a demon."

Kagome fidgeted with her sleeve.

"I think the centipede made a good choice, picking you."

"Why do you say that?"


	98. Chapter 78: Barriers

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"We didn't even know you were here until a few years ago, when the barrier slipped, you hide well."

"Those barriers, they must be hard to keep up all the time."

Kagome sighed, "It does get tiresome, but I've taught some of the servants of the castle how to hold them up for me."

His mother ran her fingers through Kagome's hair, holding the jagged ends up to the light.

"Tell me, Lady Kagome, how long have you been alive? I overheard you say you fought my son before."

"Well, about 85 years, not that long really."

"Hm, I see."


	99. Chapter 79: Lost Mate

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

Kagome stared a hole in her lap, "I met him a few times… we crossed paths and didn't see eye to eye…"

She let her hair drop and stood up, "Forgive my son Takeshi...and myself, you..have a familiar scent. It brings back sweet memories."

Kagome watched her leave, a melancholy look on her face, like she was reminiscing.

 _My mate, she is as beautiful as ever, be she can be as cunning as a fox, stay on her good side._

"Lord Taishou, what made you leave her?"

 _That is another story for another time, I'd rather not talk about it._


	100. Chapter 80: Guest

Horayyy for the first 100 chapters!

I'm so glad you guys have been patient with me, between work and adult life, it's been hectic.

Let's hope for many many more!

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

She walked through the empty halls to her room, closing the door softly behind her.

"I'm going to bathe before they start returning."

Taishou did not respond as she placed him on the mantle.

Her bath was already made with nice hot water and fresh towels.

As she was untying her obi, something caught her attention.

"Who's there?"

Through the door, she could see Takeshi sitting on her windowsill.

"My Lord, what are you doing here?"

He turned to her, "I want to talk with you."

He climbed in the window and walked to her, handing her flowers.

Her heart skipped.


	101. Chapter 81: Flowers

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

The small bouquet included pinks and holly, a dark pink rose and a few small ferns at the side.

She hesitated to reach for them, "Do you know what these mean?"

"I wouldn't be presenting them to you if I didn't, my Lady."

He stepped closer to her, closing the gap between them.

"Pinks for affection."

"A dark rose showing my gratitude for giving me the opportunity to meet you."

"Ferns to tell you of my fascination for your beauty and soul."

"The holly, I am still asking if you are lost."

She frowned, "Why do you think I'm lost?"

* * *

Please, I know some of you know your flowers, if I got some of the meanings wrong, pm me.


	102. Chapter 82: Sticky

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"Aside from the meaning of your name, I just get that feeling from you."

"The way you look at all of us, like you're missing something."

He sat the flowers on the table, "Let me help you."

She frowned, "Takeshi, you know nothing about me, don't try to either."

He rubbed his head, "Look, I'm sorry if I've done something to offend you, please forgive me."

She sighed, "You haven't, I don't want that kind of relationship, I have a kingdom to run."

"So do I, we are also allies, you don't have to do all this by yourself anymore."


	103. Chapter 83: Just Friends

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"No offense, but I'm an ally with your brother… not you."

The color from his face drained, "Excuse me?"

"Please, I know your brother, I don't know you, give it time and we could be allies."

She lowered her head, "Please, I can't be an ally with you knowing you have developed any sort of feelings for me."

He grabbed her hands, "I'm sorry, I overstepped my boundaries, please forgive me."

"Lord Takeshi, I'm sure you are a great person,"

He smiled, "I won't give up on you, I will still be after your heart."

"Please, just leave me be."


	104. Chapter 84: Negative

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

She watched him leave, his face held hurt, defeat.

Once his aura was gone, she slumped to the floor, tears rolling down her face.

 _What's wrong child?_

"I'm so wrapped up in him that I can't even form a new relationship with anyone."

 _Why don't you do visit the graves, it might do you some good._

 _Find resolve in your heart, let them - let him go._

"Do you think I can?"

 _I did, it took a while, but I let his mother go._

"I still have time before they come back, I could sneak out the falls and go."


	105. Chapter 85: Venture Alone

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

She slipped her shoes on and left, alone without Inutaisho.

It took until she was out of the castle doors to stop hearing his calls.

She had to do this alone, she had to face this head on.

Her feet took her to the shadows of the village, eventually leading her outside the houses into the cave.

"I've haven't set foot in here in fifteen years…"

As she walked, the falls got louder and louder.

"I can do this."

Her heart skipped as she walked under the water, the cool giving her goosebumps.

"I need to move on from you."


	106. Chapter 86: Home

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

After about an hour, she reached Goshinboku, then the well.

The pull of time called to her, the well was wide open.

"I could go back home...visit my family's graves too…"

She thought better, the last thing she needed was the well to close up on her again.

Kagome walked out of the trees into the rice fields and looked up at the mountain shrine.

She immediately noticed Takashi tending to the graves, like he did almost every day.

"That boy, he has grown into such a great young man."

She remembered the first time she met him here years ago.


	107. Chapter 87: Back to the Beginning

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"I didn't expect you back so soon, how was your trip?"

She spoke to him as she reached the top of the steps, startling him.

"Oh! My Lady, I never imagined I'd meet you here."

He bowed to her, and she rested her hand on his head.

After a moment he raised back up, "My trip was a success, the village leader was happy to have your help. I thought to stop by here before I came home to give my report to you."

She stood behind him as he went back to taking care of the graves.

"Thank you."


	108. Chapter 88: Connection

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

He looked back at her, "Why for?"

She smiled, "All this time, you've been here, taking care of these graves."

He tilted his head.

"Even then, when you were a small boy, you were here, even though you had no connection to us."

He walked to her, he was much taller than her now.

"Lady Kagome, my mother was connected to them, I am connected to you."

He paused, "Even my grandmother was connected with you, mother said she often spoke of you."

Kagome looked up at him, "Who was your grandmother?"

"Her name was Rin, she grew up here."


	109. Chapter 89: The Father

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"Little Rin? Your grandmother was Rin?"

He nodded, "She died shortly before you came back, she fell deathly ill."

"When did she have a child?"

He thought for a moment, maybe doing the math in his head.

"I think she was around twenty when she had my mother."

Kagome thought for a long while, "Then your grandfather…?"

"He's still alive, but we don't talk, he left when my mom was a girl."

"He..is human?"

"Yeah, grumpy old man, I take him fresh veggies sometimes."

"I had no idea… she would have a child."

He looked at her, "Were you close?"


	110. Chapter 90: Chitchat

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

Kagome let out a relieved sigh, "Not really, but I did watch her grow up some, she was a sweet girl."

He stood closer to her, "Why'd you ask if he was human?"

"Well, she followed an Inuyokai around for a long time, I didn't know if he had children with her."

"You mean Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah."

Takashi laughed, "I've met him a few times, he even came to her funeral."

"I like him, we talked about her upbringing and how she wanted to be a priestess like you."

Kagome smiled, "I wish I could've been there to help her."


	111. Chapter 91: Believe

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"He told me that she went astray...after he turned down her feelings for him."

Takashi walked away from her and sat down by the shrine house.

Kagome followed.

"Here."

He laid down a hooded cloak and she sat next to him.

"So she did end up falling for him, I knew it would happen one day."

"Ma says she talked about you all the time, even after the others stopped believing in you."

She reached out and touched one of the headstones, "Is that why you were here?"

"Yeah… I believed in you, even though I had never met you."


	112. Chapter 92: Getting it off the Chest

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"It's strange… all that's happened. Them dying, me becoming… whatever I am."

She leaned her shoulder against his, "You being here, even before I came back."

He blushed, "W-what do you mean, 'whatever you are'?"

She sighed, her aura mingling with his human essence.

Even though she loved the daiyokai, being in the presence of humans comforted her sometimes.

"Uhm, turns out...I'm sort of a demon."

He laughed, "What does it matter if you're a demon? I kinda figured it."

She looked up at him, "Really?"

"You're like eighty years old, but you look younger than me, I'm almost thirty."


	113. Chapter 93: Getting in

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

He slowly put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"It must be hard."

"What?"

"Seeing us grow old and depart...while you're still the same."

She leaned into him, his warmth comforted her.

It was strange.

"I've watched you my whole life, ever since I was twelve."

She laughed, "You've grown into a great man, I'm glad to have had you by my side in the castle."

"So, why'd you come here?"

"I wanted to move on."

He smiled, after years of hearing her cry herself to sleep and working herself to death, he was happy she was ready.


	114. Chapter 94: Finally

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"Do you need me to leave?"

She shook her head, "No, stay here, I'd like to walk you back to the castle, a little bit has happened since you went to the other village."

Kagome stood, making her way in front of the graves.

He watched as she knelt beside each of them and prayed, taking extra time by Inuyasha's.

Tears stained her cheeks, then she laughed, smiled, like she was actually carrying a conversation with him.

It was actually kind of beautiful.

She went on like that for almost an hour, only stopping when the sun started to set.


	115. Chapter 95: Whyy?

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

They walked together in silence, trying to hurry back to the castle.

"By the way, what's been going on?"

"I am currently holding a demon's feast in the castle."

He stopped, "Why would you do that?"

"Because, it is my duty to introduce myself to the neighboring kingdoms, demon or not."

She grabbed his arm and dragged him along, "We must hurry, for the hunt will end soon."

He switched to holding her hand and they crossed under the falls.

Once out, she sent him ahead to the village.

"I will be directly behind you, go on."

She turned around.


	116. Chapter 96: Interrogate

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"How long have you been waiting here?"

She looked back at the falls as Sesshomaru stepped out.

"Not too long, I figured you wouldn't dare venture out after dark without him."

She walked closer to him, "Did you have something to talk with me about?"

He stared ahead, "No, I was merely curious as to why you left him."

"Because I needed to resolve somethings, by myself."

"You kept the company of a human though, over my father?"

She shook her head, "It's not like that, he just happened to be there when I arrived, and I walked him back."


	117. Chapter 97: Enlighten

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"I advise you to be more careful, you never know what could happen."

She sighed, "Not to be rude, but you and your father constantly speak of danger, but I have seen none."

He walked and she followed, "Honestly, I think you two are just jumpy, being with your family and all."

"Lady Kagome, there is always danger, for you, for me, for this little village."

She grabbed his arm, "Then tell me, why are you so nervous, I can sense it though your yokai."

He snatched his arm away, "There are many things you don't understand."

"Then enlighten me!"


	118. Chapter 98: Eavesdropping

Read & Review

Follow and Favorite

* * *

He snatched her up, shooting across the sky.

"What are you doing!"

"Enlightening you. Be still."

She hushed and held onto him, admiring the view of her castle.

After a moment, they landed in a small clearing on the other side of the mountain.

"Hold on to me, they will not sense you."

She did as she was told and held his arm as they walked into the woods.

Voices could be heard through the trees.

It was his mother and a few of the Tengu Queens.

"Are you sure you saw it? The sword?"

"The fang of my husband?"


	119. Chapter 99: More Truth

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

Kagome listened as the great demonesses talked.

"Yes, one of my princesses saw her through her window, the barrier slipped from the fang."

"Lady Inukimi, do what you will with this information."

The Lady dog frowned, "You aren't just trying to patch up our relationship from that blunder, are you?"

The queen laughed, Kagome noticed it was the mean Tengu from before.

"Of course it is, you still blame us for the death of your son's wife and child thirty-five years ago."

Sesshomaru leaned into Kagome to stopped her shaking.

"You called down that demon, telling heaven of the jewel."


	120. Chapter 100: Payment of Blood

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"If you would have just minded your business, none of those people would be dead."

Inukimi narrowed her eyes at them.

Kagome's heart beat fast.

"Who cares?! That girl ravaged and killed hundreds of our cousin kinsmen."

"The Birds of Paradise? That girl did not kill them, my husband's half breed son did."

"All the same, everyone involved must pay for their deaths."

"I'm done talking, our alliance will not be renewed, but be warned, if you attack before I get his sword, I will kill you all."

With that Inukimi disappeared, and Sesshomaru whisked Kagome away to her room.


	121. Chapter 101: The Last

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

She clung to him, tears rolling off her face and into the sky.

She couldn't tell if she was crying because of what she learned or the blistering wind in her face.

Sesshomaru landed quietly at her window and stepping in, sitting her on the bed.

"Do you understand now?"

Her body shook, her heart hurt.

No, she didn't understand.

"Why."

"Why what?"

"Why are you helping me?"

He took a step back, "Because you are the last connection I have to my father."

"It that it?"

He rested his hand on his sword, "And I took a vow."

"Vow?"


	122. Chapter 102: Vow

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

He looked at her with burning gold eyes, the last of the sunset making them even golder.

"I promised my brother, as well as Rin, that I would protect you if I ever found you."

She gasped, "You promised them… why?"

"A story for another time."

"Tell me now!"

"We have company."

He moved to the door, pulling it open to reveal his older brother.

"Good evening."

He walked in the room, closing the door behind him as he glared at Sesshomaru.

"We need to talk."

"I'm a little busy, we were discussing something rather important."

Kagome stared at him.


	123. Chapter 103: Alliance, Please

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"I don't really care about what you two are talking about," he was serious.

He was bloody, fresh kill was draped over his back, he had just returned from the hunt.

"Fine, what do you need."

"To discuss the alliance I first asked you about a few days ago."

She felt Sesshomaru look at her.

"I don't know if I should trust you."

He laughed, something about him made her uneasy, he was acting too childish.

"I'm not my mother, I don't want the General's sword."

"If I wanted you dead, I would have done it years ago."

"Excuse me?"


	124. Chapter 104: Revenge

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"I've known who you were all this time, I've just been waiting."

Sesshomaru stepped in front of her.

"I was there when you came back, when you met Rin's grandchild."

"I had never been more excited, but I couldn't approach you."

He sighed, "I wanted to keep you safe from her, from our mother."

"Takeshi, what link do we have, I don't understand."

"You are the only one that can help me take revenge on that woman, and the Tengu."

She pulled at Sesshomaru's sleeve, "Revenge, for your wife and child…"

"Precisely."

"So you see, I am on your side."


	125. Chapter 105: Earn My Trust

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath, sorting her thoughts.

"You will keep your mother at bay, until I can figure something out, understand?"

He stood straight, "She will attack you during the next new moon, I cannot stop her."

"So a month from tonight…"

Kagome thought for a moment, "Wait, Sesshomaru, she only just learned I have the sword right? How does she know who I am?"

"It was the birds, they've been spying on the two of you, and honestly, if you wanted to hide from us, you could have changed your name."

She sighed, "We'll talk after the feast."


	126. Chapter 106: Bodyguard

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

Takeshi left, leaving them alone again.

After some time, Sesshomaru spoke up, "I don't trust him."

"We will see, tell me, are you two half brothers?"

He eyed her, "Yes."

"I see, well, I need to get ready, you're welcome to stay in here while I try to fix myself up."

He walked away from her to sit at a kotatsu by the window.

She sighed and made her way to the bathroom.

"Damnit all."

"I should have known, things were going too smoothly."

She huffed her clothes off, "Lord Taishou."

 _Yes._

"I'm sorry for leaving you."

 _It's okay child._


	127. Chapter 107: Bestfriend

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

She took her time getting dressed and trying to clean herself, all the while talking to Taishou.

Sesshomaru listened to her speak aloud to her father, carrying on intense and even delicate conversations.

He even smiled when she laughed out loud.

"Lord Taishou, I just wanted to thank you for guiding me along, helping me...even though I don't always listen to you."

After a moment she spoke again, "You know, I don't think I could have done it without you."

"... I do trust him, he's all I've got left."

"So what? He's here now."

He sighed at her whispers.


	128. Chapter 108: The Right Thing

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

 _I think it's right for you to trust him, my son has always been a man of his word, he will protect you._

 _Even if it costs him his life._

"I'm almost ready, I'll be taking you with me, keep the barrier off, since she knows."

 _Are you sure?_

"I'm positive, I'll be okay, I can take care of myself, and I have Lord Sesshomaru on my side, maybe even Takeshi."

She tied her obi and stepped out of the bathroom, Sesshomaru still sat at the kotatsu.

"My Lord, will you take me to the dining hall?"

He stood, "Yes."


	129. Chapter 109: Undeterred

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

He walked behind her, but he didn't feel inferior like he normally would.

He watched her walk, the way he held herself, how she greeted everyone with pride, even the birds.

His ears picked up the whispers from the Inuyokai as they entered the dining hall.

She only smiled and continued to greet them.

She even greeted his mother, taking a bow in front of her.

Kagome had a death wish, she had to of.

They continued to the head of the room where her table was set.

At it sat Takeshi and Rin's grandson, Takashi.

"Please, sit with me."


	130. Chapter 110: Death, My Friend

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

He let her sit, then took the spot to the right of her.

He sat directly across from his brother and Takashi sat beside her.

Her posture directly declared war with anyone who opposed her.

"I come to call this night to its end," she spoke, slowly standing back up.

"These past few days have been wondrous."

She smiled, "Please, enjoy this last feast with me, may your night be filled with happiness."

She sat as they nodded, "You stare death in the face, and smile?"

She looked up, "Death is an old friend, of course I smile."

"Lady Inukimi."


	131. Chapter 111: Take Away my Blood

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

She felt the oncoming guard from the two men as her sides, stopping them with her own stand.

"My Lady, why don't we enjoy this last evening together? It would be a shame to let all this good food go to waste."

"Tell me, how can you smile at them, at me? You must know if both of my sons sit at your table."

"Because, I am not afraid, that's how I can smile."

She took notice of the attention she and the dog queen attracted, "Please, let's not make a scene."

Inukimi looked at her, sadness crossed her face.


	132. Chapter 112: As a Woman

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"I was hoping we could be allies, two great women with power standing together."

"And we still can, but again, I ask you, let us talk privately later."

She nodded and turned, walking back to her table.

Takeshi whispered, "I've never seen anyone talk her down."

"It's how you talk to a person, besides, I've got something she wants."

She could feel Takashi shaking beside her.

"Your mother, she is a sad woman, very unhappy. Just being around me makes her spirits rise."

She looked at Sesshomaru, who was already looking at her.

 _Just like he makes your spirits rise._


	133. Chapter 113: Reassure

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"Please, everyone, eat."

She rested her hand on Takashi's. "It's okay."

He lowered his head, "She is so terrifying, so are they. I don't belong here."

"Of course you do, you are my right hand, I'd take you anywhere. I'm gonna protect you, okay?"

He nodded and composed himself, "Thank you."

They ate in silence, but she could feel tension in the room.

The birds were quiet, save a few tables that must have been from another clan, and the Inuyokai has eyes on Inukimi.

"I'll make my rounds."

Sesshomaru looked up.

"Please, I can go by myself."

He huffed.


	134. Chapter 114: Graceful

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

She stood, taking in a deep breath, leaving her table mates.

Kagome glided around the room, like she was floating on clouds.

Finally, she felt graceful.

She made no sounds, no noises with her kimono, pure grace.

She loved the new moon, her powers were at their finest.

She surged with power.

 _You've made a great demoness._

She smiled as she exchanged touches with dragons, then bowed to each tengu.

Her last guest to greet was Inukimi.

The men watched her as she kneeled and placed her head on the floor.

She whispered, "Please, stay after the feast."

"I will."


	135. Chapter 115: Departure

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

She returned to them, her heart beating fast.

"They are starting to depart."

Kagome lowered her head, "Will you two stay?"

She felt Sesshomaru look at her.

No one spoke up, the silence made her feel alone.

"I will sit here until everyone leaves, only I can open and close the barrier."

Silence.

A few more minutes, more silence.

"Okay, guys! What gives?"

Her tone made Takashi jump.

Takeshi looked over at her, "Have you always been like this?"

"Like what?"

"Your powers."

"Yes, you just haven't been paying attention."

Takeshi stood, taking his leave to his mother's side.

"Dude?"


	136. Chapter 116: Rush

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

She watched as he left with his mother, he seemed to rush her along.

"Takashi, go home, please. Have a guard walk you."

"Of course my Lady, good night."

She watched as he left.

"Lord Sesshomaru, will you escort me to my room?"

He stood, those gold eyes scanning the room.

They were the only ones left.

As they walked she tried to make some small talk.

"Did…you enjoy yourself? I hope I held a good demon's feast."

Nothing.

Once to her room, he rushed her in.

"What were you doing?"

She was in shock, "What do you mean?"


	137. Chapter 117: Work to Do

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"You nearly declared war with all those demons."

Kagome sat on her bed, "What do you mean?"

"The way you expressed your power, it was too much."

"Even the docile dragons were on edge."

"I wasn't doing anything extra, that just happens."

She slowly started to take her shoes off, doing anything to calm herself.

"You mean, you had no control over that?"

She heard what might have been a laugh, maybe her ears fooled her.

"You scared my brother so much he left running."

He moved to the fire, "If you're that powerful, we have some work to do."


	138. Chapter 118: Still in the Dark

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"You never told me how you know so much about me, like how you know about the jewel and how I'm a demon."

He lowered his head, "Lady Kagome, I don't think it's time for me to tell you that yet, be patient please."

She huffed, "I guess, I've waited this long to find out I'm a demon, what's a little more time."

Her sarcasm burned on the room.

"Look, let's call it a night, there is a room for you, I already had it set up, the servant in the next room can take you."

He lingered for a moment.


	139. Chapter 119: Protection

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"What is it?"

"Will you be fine by yourself?"

She huffed, "I'll be fine."

He turned a left her alone, the quiet of the night consumed her.

She hated being alone.

 _My son, he has changed a lot. He is not as...cold hearted._

"I don't know if I like it really, I'm used to only hearing spits of hate from him."

 _Don't worry, you will come to understand him, he has always been like this deep down._

"Do you think Rin changed him?"

 _Could be child, or maybe he has come to a realization, he has something to protect now._


	140. Chapter 120: Respect

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"But, he had Rin? He protected her, right?"

 _That he did, but, I think it's different with you._

 _I feel like he sees you as an equal, but something truly worth protecting._

"He may see me as an equal? Is that possible?"

 _You made him back down during your spar, you even hit him._

 _He is willing to protect you, even listens to a few of your commands._

 _A great demon like him, he has never done such a thing, not even with little Rin._

"I don't understand…"

She undressed as Inutaisho continued to talk.

 _He respects you._

"Respects me?"


	141. Chapter 121: Idle Conversation

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

Kagome woke to a still castle.

No auras, no music, no smell of food.

No demons.

Except for Sesshomaru and his mother.

 _She is restless, I wouldn't keep her waiting much longer._

"Do you think Takeshi really wants to side with me?"

 _I can't give you a right or wrong answer, he sided with her for a long time._

"You're not his father, are you?"

 _No, he was the pup of a forced marriage before she and I met._

"I see, that must be why he doesn't share the same want as his mother."

 _He used to, because I raised him._


	142. Chapter 122: Truly?

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

She took a deep breath, taking in the flowers still on her table.

She ached, like her heart was still being ripped out of her chest.

"Everything will settle."

She smiled.

"I'm gonna be happy again, aren't I Taisho?"

 _If you truly want it, it will happen._

Kagome slowly dressed herself, trying to keep her mind off unnecessary things, like Inuyasha.

A knock brought her out of her thoughts.

The door opened at her command.

It was Sesshomaru.

She watched him as he walked to the window, his grace making her smile.

They never spoke, just enjoyed each other's company.


	143. Chapter 123: Secure

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

They walked in silence, the whole way to the throne room.

His familiar silence made her uneasy.

"My Lord, -"

With a quick motion, he cut her words.

Her heart skipped.

She watched him press his ear to the door as he reached for her.

She took his hand, static going through her body.

Pushing the sensation away, she pressed her ear to the door.

His arm over her shoulder made her feel small, secure.

She almost forgot she should be listening.

On the other side, she could hear Inukimi and Takashi talking.

She feared for her human companion's life.


	144. Chapter 124: Bitter

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

Through the door, Takashi spoke, "You know who my mother was, why are you asking that?"

"Your mother, she was rather attached to my family, my sons."

The dog queen's icy voice gave Kagome chills.

"Well, I can't tell you anything about that, I just know she named me after Lord Takeshi, that's all."

The queen snarled, "You must know why my sons follow your Lady now."

He sighed, "I don't know why _they_ follow her, but we all follow her because she is a great leader."

"Humans and demons should not live in harmony, that goes for her too."


	145. Chapter 125: Blind Devotion

Read and Review

.

.

.

Takashi raised his voice slightly, though, she could hear the fear in his voice, "She can do as she pleases, just like you can, just like I can. She was human once, so she has an attachment to us."

Sesshomaru leaned into her, trying to stop the oncoming sob.

Her heart was happy.

He was standing up to a demon that could make him vanish, yet he was defending her honor.

What had she done to deserve such devotion?

She felt Sesshomaru lean down, his breath on her ear, "Let's go in and save him before he oversteps his boundaries."


	146. Chapter 126: My Knight

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

She nodded as she tried to compose herself, "Will you walk behind me?"

He smiled.

Something so little.

So foreign to her eyes.

"Of course, Milady."

She pressed her hands to the door as he took his place behind her

Inutaisho pulsed at her back.

 _Their protection and devotion._

 _You have gained the hearts and trust of both human and Daiyokai._

 _You've done well._

She nodded, pushing the door open.

Her feet carried her through the room, eyes on her throne.

Her knight at her back.

She felt unstoppable.

She took her place in the grand chair, overlooking the room.


	147. Chapter 127: Make the Deal

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

Kagome spoke, "Lady Inukimi, will we talk of an alliance now?"

The dog Queen sneered, "I do not want to form an alliance with you, I want the sword."

As if by habit, she reached to touch the sword, "I won't let you have him, but I am willing to make a deal."

Kagome smiled and spoke again, "You may be powerful, but you are at a disadvantage, I have taken three things from you, two in the last five days."

"What are you getting at?"

"Well, you see Lady Inukimi, I'm saying I can give you what you want."


	148. Chapter 128: Play the Cards

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

The Dog Demoness what clearly confused, "Explain."

She felt Sesshomaru eye her, "I can let you talk to him, let you make your peace with him."

No one spoke, the silence on the room hung heavy.

She had her.

Inukimi's face showed many emotions, finally resting on sadness, "And that is an even exchange?"

"I think so. Trust me, if I give you this sword, you will be forever unhappy, living in an eternal torment."

Kagome sighed, "What did you have planned after you got it?"

Inukimi frowned.

Her heart ache could be felt through her yokai.

"I didn't think…"


	149. Chapter 129: Fix the Broken

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

"You didn't think that far ahead."

Kagome stood, walking to the queen.

"I'm still learning to let go, I'm still grieving, like you, please, let me do this for you Milady."

Inukimi lowered her head, "What could you know about me."

"Plenty."

She pulled the sword from her back, holding it firm to her chest.

"Let me help you."

She took her hand, pressing it to the sheath.

Their yokai slowly mixed, she could feel the queens broken heart.

"He is ready to speak."

 _My Queen, it has been too long._

Inukimi gasped, "Inutaisho? My husband?"

Yes, it's really me.


	150. Chapter 130: Unhappy, but Happy for You

It has come to my attention that my flow has changed and it makes it hard for some of you to follow the story, if that happens, do like one reader and let me know.

I don't want you guys to have to struggle to read.

Also, let me know if you guys are getting bored, I don't want to lose you because I'm taking my time (and adding a crap ton of filler).

This is my first time writing in this style, so I'm still working out the kinks.

I love you guys.

* * *

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

* * *

Kagome stood with the queen, watching her cry.

The sight of such a woman letting her guard down.

She was honored.

The longer she watched and listened, the more emotion swelled up in her chest.

She longed for that happiness again.

To laugh, talk, share a heart with someone again.

She slowly drifted away from their conversation.

She wanted to get away.

Jealousy was starting to take her.

She was bitter.

Kagome bore it until the goodbyes were said.

Inukimi smiled, "Thank you, thank you so much."

"You are truly welcome, Milady."

Kagome turned, not wanting her tears to show.


	151. Chapter 131: Entirety

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

The Joy of Sunrise

* * *

Kagome didn't remember much after letting Inukimi talk with her late husband.

She saw a blur, then a rush.

Her heart skipped and she ran.

The long royal skirts didn't even slow her down.

She had to get out of there.

Now she was laying in her bed, looking across the room at a sleeping Sesshomaru.

How long had be been there?

How long had she been here?

She let out a whimper and his eyes opened.

Her voice shook, "Why can't I let go?"

His eyes glowed in the dim light, "Because you loved him with your whole being."


	152. Chapter 132: As a Human

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

The Joy of Sunrise

* * *

"Sesshomaru… he's destroying me."

She covered her face, not wanting to show her shame.

"You are letting him destroy you. You are afraid to let him go because you think the same thing will happen again."

She sat up and looked at him, as a human she would have never seen him, as a demon, she could see his beauty.

"I don't want to let...anyone close to me I don't want...them to die."

He sat up straight in his chair, "You won't have a chance to let anyone close to you."

"Kagome, your bitter heart will kill you before then."


	153. Chapter 133: Naked and Pale

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

The Joy of Sunrise

* * *

She stood, not realizing the falling covers exposed her body.

She was too numb to realize.

"Lord...Sesshomaru, why are you here?"

Her eyes looked him over as she walked to him.

She noticed his armor on the table beside him, as well as his swords.

"Because I have sworn to protect you."

Her feet stopped directly in front of him, her knees touching the fabric of his hakama.

She leaned down, his warmth drawing her in.

She still hadn't noticed she was unclothed.

Not until he reached up with a pale hand and touched her shoulder.

"Milady, you're very cold."


	154. Chapter 134: At Home

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

The Joy of Sunrise

* * *

Something willed her forward, whether his warmth or his yokai calling out to her.

Something made her fall into his arms.

Her body sparked, his touch calmed her every nerve.

Never in her life had she felt such a thing.

All thoughts vanished, her attention was only on him.

"Lady Kagome."

She sobbed, "I need you, I never wanted to keep someone so badly."

"Sesshomaru, your presence, it makes me feel…"

He cut her off, "At home."

His arms wrapped around her, the feeling strange to him, but oddly comforting.

"Don't ever go, please Sesshomaru, I need your guidance."

"Okay."


	155. Chapter 135: Understand

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

The Joy of Sunrise

* * *

"Kagome, you'll get over the shock of eternity, one day. We all do."

She inhaled, taking in his scent, the sun in her face.

It was morning.

"How long?"

He rubbed her thigh, "As long as it takes for you to understand you're not alone."

She froze, "Am I naked?"

He nodded, "I never looked, I kept you covered with my sleeves all night."

"I slept on you?!"

He lifted his arms up, "I think you needed it, sleeping in my yokai refreshed you."

"Close your eyes!"

He did and she shot for the bathroom, "Don't you dare come in!"


	156. Chapter 136: No Harm

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

The Joy of Sunrise

* * *

Later in the day, she was still avoiding his glances.

She was embarrassed, a Lady should never let her guard down in such a way.

"Hey, Takashi, when you go to the shrine, take these herbs to your father, okay?"

He sighed, but agreed, "I will tell him you sent these gifts, you are too kind to him Milady."

She smiled as he bowed.

Her eyes followed the human as he left them alone.

She looked over at Sesshomaru, "That can't happen, okay?"

"I don't see any harm in it, Like I said, I think it did you good Kagome.""


	157. Chapter 137: Scolding

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

The Joy of Sunrise

* * *

"You don't understand, if we do that… something might happen. I don't want a relationship with you in that way."

Her eyes watered, but she was too proud to wipe them.

"Kagome, you feel like you betrayed him, right?"

He walked up to her, one foot on the step to her throne, "You've got to stop this, if you don't let him go you will die and so will your people."

"All this work, gaining the trust of these humans, forming an alliance with my mother, all will be for nothing."

He reached for her, "I want to help you."


	158. Chapter 138: Budding Relationship

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

The Joy of Sunrise

* * *

She took his hand.

Sparks flew through her body.

He was what she needed to let go.

In one quick movement, she was in his arms.

"I've been waiting for you for far too long just to watch you kill yourself," he pressed her close.

She heard him sigh, then felt him relax, "Kagome, I'm not saying we have to be together, just let me stay by you."

She pressed her face into his chest, "Of course Milord, please, stay beside me."

 _This is the first step to your happiness child, take it and soar._

She smiled at Inutaisho's words.


	159. Chapter 139: Not Love

Read & Review

Follow & favorite

the Joy of Sunrise

* * *

Two days had passed since she made Sesshomaru her royal advisor.

His job was to train her and protect her, help her make decisions and tend to her alliances with other demons.

She could feel her heart being unchained from bitterness and sorrow.

He was making her happy, his company, his voice, his help.

It wasn't love, she knew that, but she felt love for him, his friendship.

Her friends from high school would have said she was friend zoning him.

She laughed, making Sesshomaru look at her.

"What's funny?"

She smiled, "Oh nothing, do you wanna go for walk?"

"Sure."


	160. Chapter 140: The Wolf

Read & Review

Follow & Favorite

The Joy of Sunrise

* * *

They walked side by side through the kingdom, out the falls, and into the world.

Back to the village and to the shrine.

Through the rice fields and on the mountain, only stopping to take in the view.

"The landscape has changed a lot, the mountains seems smaller."

She looked out over the horizon, eyeing the fields below them.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru tense up, turning to him as he drew his sword.

"Who's there Milord?"

"Be still Lady Kagome, it is a demon."

She walked to stand beside him, trying to see the demon.

She held Sesshomaru's blade.

"It's… Koga"


	161. Temporary Hiatus

This will officially mark my temporary hiatus from Eternity. Due to work, school, and home life I have decided to the the adult thing and put my fan fiction on hold.

None of you know this (I think?) but I started school back in July(?). I an attending Full Sail University as an online student in the Creative Writing for Entertainment Degree. I am currently taking month 4, which is English Comp I. I don't know what the Fuck I'm doing tbh.

I voice a few months ago about getting a promotion, well, I'm the Assistant Store Leader at my local GameStop. Shit has been crazy, which led me to post this way later than intended. About 3 or 4 weeks ago, we were robbed at gunpoint by some Douche Pickle. They caught him, linked him to several other robberies and locked him up. We have a nice bullet hole in our wall and ceiling now!

Anyway, guys, go give a like or a follow to my best friend Sporktron on tumblr. She is one of my managers who helped train me and I couldn't have done any of this without her. She posts a lot of BOTW SidLink, Voltron, and Jo-Jo. I will be popping in from time to time with update as usual but just know I haven't forgotten you guys. Ya'll have been the driving force behind his slow developing fan fiction.

On a sadder note, I will completely stop Daiyokai. I no longer have love for that fan fiction and have been on the fence about taking it down.

I love you guys so much, thank you for sticking with me.

Like I really love you guys.


	162. Chapter 141: Left Behind

Sesshomaru looked over at her, "The wolf? Are you sure?"

She pressed his blade, silently asking him to sheath it, and he did.

"I never would have thought he would still be alive. Lord Sesshomaru, it's really him!"

Her heart skipped as the dust cloud came closer, coming to a halt near them.

After a few moments a shrill scream could be heard, then a small figure came through the dust.

It was Jaken.

"You shouldn't leave your followers, mutt face!"

Sesshomaru paid the wolf no mind.

She watched his eyes land on her, like he was sizing her up.


	163. Chapter 142: Happier Reunion

Koga sniffed the air, "You greater demons, pft."

He crossed his arms, Koga didn't wear pack armor, but matching blue hakama and hankimono.

She gasped, running for him with tears in her eyes.

"Koga! It's really you!"

The second her voice reached his ears, he knew who she was.

She jumped into his arms and he spun her around, "Kagome!"

He sniffed her again and nuzzled her arm and neck in a dog sort of way, "Kagome."

She clung to him, arms around his neck, he still held her off the ground in his embrace.

Her sobs burned their ears.


	164. Chapter 143: Her Tears

Koga slowly sat her on the ground, kneeling with her.

She wouldn't let go.

She wasn't going to let go.

"Kagome, please, don't cry, I'm here," Koga had never had her cry for him, never in his life.

She still clung to him, "I never thought I would see you again, I looked everywhere for you."

He smiled into her hair, "But why me?"

"Because you were all I had left!"

He still didn't understand.

How long had she been alone?

Koga looked over at Sesshomaru then back at her.

"What's going on?"

She stopped crying, but still held him.


	165. Chapter 144: Tell All

She leaned into him, "I wanted someone to be left alive, I looked for you, but no one knew who or where you were."

"How long have you been looking for me?"

She started to compose herself, "I looked for about ten years...then gave up."

He paled, "How long have you been back?"

"I've been here about fifteen."

"Kagome, why do you look the same? I haven't seen you in almost eighty years."

He again looked to Sesshomaru, "Why are you with him?"

"Koga, we have a lot of catching up to do…" She sighed.

He helped her stand, "You're not…"


	166. Chapter 145: Make up your Mind

She dusted off her kimono, then looked up at him.

He looked like he was doing abstract math in his head.

"Kagome, you don't smell the same, even your aura is different."

She nodded, "That would be a good observation…"

He ran his fingers through his hair, "Kagome… I don't know if I want to know."

His words stabbed her, ripping pain through her stomach like iron butterflies.

"Koga… you don't want to know? But..we… I…"

She turned to Sesshomaru, "My Lord.."

He looked up from stepping on Jaken's head, "Lady Kagome."

Koga spat, "Lady?! Now you have to."


	167. Chapter 146: Information Witheld

They sat together on the mountain top, the noon sun warming their skin.

Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru, Koga cringed at the way they matched.

She talked for about an hour, giving Koga the fill in, how she became the Lady of the East, why Sesshomaru was by her side, everything.

She left out her bitterness towards Inuyasha, the soul of Inutaisho, and the part about the Tengu wanting her dead over her help in killing the Birds of Paradise.

She wrapped up the speech and lowered her head.

They sat in silence for a while, he was too stunned to speak.


	168. Chapter 147: Bitter Rain

"Koga, I know it's a lot to take in, please, I don't mean to unload all of this on you."

He just shook his head, never saying a word.

Sesshomaru could feel her begin to shake at his side, she was trying to hold back tears.

Bitter salt tingled his nose as they spilled over her cheeks again.

"Lady Kagome, if he does not wish to speak, let us return to the castle."

She shook her head, "I won't leave until he answers me."

She reached forward, taking Koga's hand in hers.

After a few moments, he looked up.

"Sorry."


	169. Chapter 148: The Demon

Before Koga could stop her she was on him, he had never been hit so hard in his life.

She had lunged at him, punching him in his jaw, sending him backwards.

Through darkening vision, he saw Sesshomaru pull her back by the elbows.

Her eyes were not the beautiful blue brown, but red and black.

"I thought I could trust you! You of all demons!"

She shouted down at him.

He watched as she hit Sesshomaru, making him release her, "Get up and fight me!"

She was on top of him now, screaming obscenities at him.

"Kagome stop it!"


	170. Chapter 149: Loyalty

She looked at him with burning rage, deep down, she was screaming to be woken up.

He pushed her back into the dirt, "I won't fight you, stop this Kagome."

Her eyes flickered for a moment, giving Sesshomaru a chance to snatch her up.

Koga spoke as the daiyokai cradled his first love, "What has happened to her?"

"She is exhausted, depressed, everything, and for you to not take her side without hesitation set her off," Sesshomaru's calm voice echoed in her ears.

"Koga, I know you blame us for what happened to your pack, but there is so much you don't know."


	171. Chapter 150: Expectations

Kagome's sudden rage left her drained, causing her to faint in her advisor's arms.

Sesshomaru spoke again as he brushed her hair out of her face, "I know she left this out for your sake, but she will be under attack soon."

Koga looked up at the news, "Who?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, "The Tengu, direct cousin's of the Birds of Paradise."

Koga was cut off before he could speak, "I must get her back to the castle, I will alert the guards of your presence, we will be expecting you with a vow of loyalty."

He nodded, "Understood."


	172. Chapter 151: Unheard Confessions

Hey babies. I've missed you guys so much.

A little update: YA BOI GOT ENGAGED!

I'm doing good in school and still hold my job at Gamestop. Things are looking up and I'm happy. Got vacation this week so I thought I would work on some goods for yall.

I've been thinking a lot and have written down some noted for your concerns and questions about things in the story so be patient.

Anyway, read and review! I love you guys.

.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru took off into the skies, Kagome's dead weight not phasing him at all.

He looked down at her sleeping face, she looked so beautiful but there was pain under those cheeks.

As he soared through the clouds, words began to form on his lips, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect him for you."

His voice was barely a whisper, the wind taking it and giving it to the clouds as an offering.

He whispered low again, "I promised him I would take care of you, that I would train you…"

Sesshomaru looked into the sky, "God, he was a fool."


	173. Chapter 152: A mother's Song

Read and Review.

.

.

.

Kagome woke up several days later to the sound of a piano, which was impossible.

She kept her eyes closed and focused more on the sound, after several moments, she concluded it was, in fact, a koto.

The melody was sad, almost too painful to listen to, she knew

it was Inuyasha's Lullaby, a song passed down by a few demons and humans in the East.

She slowly sat up, the words of the lullaby forming on her lips.

The softest lyric left her, causing her to sniffle.

"...cast away your... worries, my dear for tom-m-orrow comes... a new day..."


	174. Chapter 153: Shame

Read and Review

.

.

.

She sang the whole song until it ended quietly.

Her sniffles had turned to full-blown tears, but she was silent.

After a while a presence entered her room, it was Lord Sesshomaru.

"I am glad to see you awake, how are you feeling?"

She ignored his question, and asked her own, "Who was playing that koto?"

Kagome watched him as he sat at the kotatsu.

"That was Takashi, I'm honestly surprised he knows it."

She frowned, "Sesshomaru, what happened to Koga?"

He answered bordely, "He is in the garden waiting for you to wake."

Kagome still frowned, "I am ashamed."


	175. Chapter 154: Power Unknown

Read and Review

.

.

.

"How long have I been asleep?"

Sesshomaru looked up, "About a week. You really lost it."

"What do you mean?"

She climbed out of bed to the kotatsu, making her seat in front of him.

He thought for a moment and decided it was best to tell her the truth.

"You got angry and lost control of your power, or rather, you awakened some of it."

She lowered her eyes, "You mean my demon power? How is that possible?"

Sesshomaru reached his pale hand across the table, motioning for her own.

She slipped a slender hand in his and he held it.


	176. Chapter 155: Stir

Read and Review

.

.

.

"I think the rush of betrayal you felt caused it. Or maybe, you have been suppressing it unknowingly."

She looked down at her small hand in his. What shocked her was her nails, they were sharp like his.

Kagome had only seen these nails in full demons or when Inuyasha's demonic blood raged inside of him.

"This is proof that the jewel's power is stirring. The transition from human to demon is still taking place inside of you."

She rubbed her finger across the magenta stripe on his wrist, causing him to pull away.

"Don't do that, please."


	177. Chapter 156: Get to it

Read and Review

.

.

.

She could have sworn there was a blush on his face but it was gone as soon as it came.

Her mind wondered if those markings were more than just markings, but before she got to ask he stood up.

"Koga is waiting for you, you shouldn't keep him waiting."

A sigh escaped her lips, "Is he mad at me?"

Sesshomaru helped her up, "I don't think so but there is tension on the air. Takeshi came back to the castle today and Koga has been keeping his distance from us."

"Why would he do that?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Not my story."


	178. Chapter 157: Regret

Read and Review

.

.

.

He waited for her to get dressed, what surprised him was that she never took long either.

The door to the bathroom opened and he could see in the mirror.

Her face was dressed in sadness as she looked at her hair in her hands.

The ragged ends fell through her fingers in silk waves.

Regret filled his stomach, he did that to her.

Without thinking he crossed the room and entered the bathroom with her.

"What are you doing my Lord?"

He grabbed a pair of scissors. "Let me fix your hair."

She blinked, "You can cut hair?"


	179. Chapter 158: Demon father

Read and Review

.

.

.

He brushed her hair down her back and wet it with a cloth.

The way her hair was cut, he could salvage it to about her mid back.

The sound of the scissors sent shivers down her spine.

He spoke softly, "Rin hated having her hair long so I learned to cut it for her."

Kagome smiled as he continued to cut, "I would have never thought you would learn something for a human's sake."

He sighed, "After I brought her back the second time my heart was hurt and I wanted to provide for her. I wanted to be her father."


	180. Chapter 159: Soft

Read and Review

.

.

.

With lighter hearts, they both left and headed for the garden where Koga was waiting.

Tessaiga pulsed at her back.

 _My son is just like me. He has a soft heart._

She smiled as they came to the garden, "Can you stay here?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her, "I will, but if anything were to start, I'll be there."

She nodded.

Koga stood in the sunlight, his hair shining bronze-gold in its rays.

She always thought he was handsome but he looked older and wiser now.

His yokai pulsed gently, filling her with calm emotions.  
"Koga?"

"Hello, Lady Kagome."


	181. Chapter 160: I missed you

Read and Review

.

.

.

His eyes scanned her up and down, but not in a demeaning way, but like he was admiring her.

Having his on her made her blush.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long. It was hard to move about after being in bed for so long."

He shook his head, "No, the wait was nothing. Are you well?"

She smiled, "Can we sit?"

He nodded and quickly took off his hankimono and placed it on the ground for her to sit.

"Why do men always do that?" She joked.

He smiled as he sat next to her, "It's respectful, and you wouldn't want your kimono to get dirty."

He placed a shaky hand on hers, "Kagome… I've missed you."

"Koga…"


	182. Chapter 161: Half not a whole

Read and Review

.

.

.

The two leaned in close, closer than Sesshomaru would have liked.

Kagome inhaled his scent and noticed something about him.

She pondered for a moment, "You smell like… one person."

He tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

She smelled again then leaned in closer and smelled again, "Just you."

Feeling uneasy, he nudged her back a little, "I don't understand what you mean."

"Koga, where is your pack?"

Her question gave him goosebumps and made his stomach flip over.

He thought for a moment on how to word his position.

"I haven't had a pack for a long time."


	183. Chapter 162: Always whole

Read and Review

.

.

.

It dawned on her that she had heard something about his pack that day on the mountain but she couldn't quite place it.

She pursed her lips, "You've always had your pack."

Koga sighed.

How was he supposed to tell her? Would she believe him?

Kagome looked at him with pleading brown eyes, "Koga?"

He spoke after a while, "I lost my pack in the war."

"The war? All of them were there when I left."

He rung his wrist, "The other war, the one that happened after you left…"

She placed a pale hand over her mouth, "How?"


	184. Chapter 163: Burned

Read and Review

.

.

.

He stayed quiet for a while.

He hated thinking about it.

He hated the Inuyokai because it's their fault he's all alone.

He trusted them for her sake and he got burned.

Koga could feel his heart beating out of control, he was so angry.

His breathing quickened just remembering the bodies of his pack that day.

He didn't even notice Kagome's outreached hand when he stood up.

"Koga!"

He didn't hear her.

"Koga, what's wrong?"

He covered his ears.

He didn't want to hear any more.

Before she could get to him he fell to the ground and screamed.


	185. Chapter 164: Despair

Read and Review

.

.

.

She half ran, half crawled over to him, "Koga! Stop!"

He was hunched over with his face almost in the dirt.

He was screaming and crying.

"They killed them! They got my pack killed!"

She didn't understand and she didn't have any time to process it.

Kagome pulled him up, removing his hands from his ears and placing them on her chest.

"Koga, I don't understand."

He gripped her collar, "I lost everything trying to protect you…"

His sobs were nasty and loud, "I wanted to make sure you were okay and they used me."

"Those stupid pure-bred dogs used me."


	186. Chapter 165: Protection

Read and Review

.

.

.

"Koga… you're hurting me," she winced at him.

Before he could register the blood in the air Sesshomaru was on him.

The daiyokai snatched him up by the ponytail and tossed him to the side faster than she could blink.

"Sesshomaru! Stop!" Kagome yelled out just as he went to draw his sword.

Koga hit the ground with a thud, a stressed breath escaping his lungs, "I'm so sorry."

Kagome looked down at her chest, "You must have cut me when you pulled my collar."

Sesshomaru stood in between them, "Wolf, you should say what you have to say, pull yourself together."


	187. Chapter 166: Murder

Read and Review

.

.

.

Blood started to soak her collar, making the air taste like iron.

She looked over at Koga's limp form on the ground, "Koga…"

He sighed and without moving, started to talk, "I lent my pack to Takeshi during that time, it was a mistake."

"He sent them to confront the demon. He sent them for slaughter."

Sesshomaru helped her to her feet.

"They all deny it, but I know he did it on purpose, you don't just lose that many people."

Her heart ached as he struggled to get up, it took everything she had not to run to him.


	188. Chapter 167: Inferior

Read and Review

.

.

.

Sesshomaru turned to completely shield her from Koga's gaze and looked down at him.

"You think it was on purpose, but it wasn't. We've been telling you for years it was an ambush."

Koga rose up on his knees, "How did he make it out alive if it was an ambush!?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "What you refuse to recall is that he was near death. You also can't expect a daiyokai to be taken down as easily as a pack of wolf demons."

Sesshomaru's words hurt to hear, but it was what Koga needed to hear.

Kagome pulled on his sleeve, "Sesshomaru… that's harsh."


	189. Chapter 168: Nothing

Read and Review

.

.

.

Koga huffed, "I get it we are inferior to you, but it doesn't expl-"

Sesshomaru cut him off, "Why don't you stop blaming us and blame yourself wolf, you didn't properly train them."

Kagome sucked in.

"Your pack should have sensed it coming, just like my brother should have. But they didn't and this is how it ended. We lost more than just your pack that day."

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome, "She lost everything, everyone she ever cared about. My brother lost his wife and child, I lost family. We all lost something."

Sesshomaru turned to her, "Let's go."


	190. Chapter 169: Nothing

Read and Review

.

.

.

He escorted her to her room in angry silence.

The air was so thick you could cut it with a sword.

She tried to speak up but didn't know what to say.

Instead, she removed Tessaiga, who was unusually silent and began to undo her obi sash.

Sesshomaru walked up behind her and slipped her obi from around her waist, "Are you okay?"

She held her collar closed over her chest, "I-I'm fine, it's not that bad really…"

He turned her around and pried her hands away, opening up her collar to reveal eight cuts from her armpits to her breastbone.


	191. Chapter 170: The Promise

Read and Review

.

.

.

She blushed under his gaze.

Even though her breasts weren't exposed, it still felt weird having him look into her open kimono.

He brushed the tips of his fingers over the raw, bloody skin, "I'm sorry I didn't get to you faster…"

She winced, placing her hand on his wrist, "It's okay, it's not even that bad."

He pulled her to him, pressing her into his chest, "I'm sorry."

She struggled against him, "For what?"

"The last thing I told Inuyasha, I promised him I would look after you if you ever returned."

She relaxed, "Tell me what he said…?"


	192. A timeline because I'm a loser

Hey, sweet bebs!

So, since I'm messy and all over the place I decided to do a quick timeline of sorts. I'll update it from time to time when I put more chapters.

I apologize for getting some of the times wrong, like chapter 99: More truth, though I have already gone back and changed it.

It did say "sixty-five" when it should have said thirty-five.

Anyway:

Kagome was gone from the Feudal Era for 50 years. I will be referring her disappearance as Naraku's war or her defeating Naraku, as I have been.

30 years after she left, or depending who is talking in the prologue, '20 years ago', is the second war, or the war with Heaven and Hell.

Present day, she has been living in the Feudal Era for 15 years.

Making the total time frame from War #1 65 years.

The total time frame from War #2 35 years.

I give these sloppy notes for you guys because I know I get confused sometimes and don't want to search around just to do the math. I hope this helps and I'm sorry if there is ever any confusion with this. I'm still learning to write and it's hard sometimes.

...*

I know my style with this Fic has changed some and I apologize. I rush things and don't go over them. A lot of you loved the poetic way when I first started this and are a little grumpy that it's rushed and seems like sh!t chapters now. I love you guys and I hope you will continue to bear with me as we make our way through this. I'm striving to finish this fic, as it will be the first one to be finished.

Hint hint, when you guys ask questions that helps me tie up loose ends that I might have forgotten about.

Always though, feel free to critique me, I don't mind.

But remember there is a difference in critiquing and being mad because it's not canon or it's not how you want it. I value your opinions but it is still my fanfic and I do this out of joy in my free time.

If you guys ever have any questions, suggestions or concerns you can always inbox me here or you can message me on Tumblr at **screamingbanchie**.

I'm more likely to reply to Tumblr because FF doesn't always notify me when I have an inbox or a review.

If you do a hit up, let me know who you are and such, don't just say hey cause I'll assume you are a porn bot and block you...lol''''

I love you guys and thank you so much for enjoying this and I hope to bring y'all everything you could ever hope for.


	193. Chapter 171: The Truth Comes

Read and review

It keeps the story going!

.

.

.

Sesshomaru moved her to the edge of her bed, his hands fixed firmly on her arm and shoulder.

The image of Koga laying in the dirt was burning in the back of her mind, she wanted to go to him.

But, she always wanted to hear what Sesshomaru had to say.

They sat down together, so close their arms touched.

"Kagome, that day was hell. We were losing."

Her heart raced in tune to Tessaiga's rushing yokai.

 _You're not ready for this._

"We were tired. I was tired. Blood littered the village. And bodies… so many bodies."

He sighed, "So many bodies."


	194. Chapter 172: The War

Read and Review

It keeps the story going!

.

.

.

She thought back to earlier of Koga screaming into the earth. He had seen the bodies of his comrades, his family, scattered through the dirt.

"Even I was feeling the effect of the mass death, it was more savage than I had ever done."

Sesshomaru was tense, so tense she could feel his muscles through his sleeve.

It was strange to her.

The greatest demon she had ever known was afraid of the war he had faced. A man that had slain many human villages just for fun.

"I was standing over Inuyasha's bloody and marred body when she arrived."


	195. Chapter 173: Would Be Death

Read and Review

It keeps the story going!

.

.

.

"I saw when he was struck by the Oni demon's spiked club, completely disemboweling him. I was about to strike him with Tensega when her voice echoed through the chaos."

He was looking at her now, his eyes sad and empty.

" 'Great demon, I have knowledge of the woman you seek, take me and the half-demon, and we will aid you,'" his voice was quiet.

"While the demon had his attention on her, I struck Inuyasha, healing his wound and bringing him to his feet."

Sesshomaru brought his hand up to her face and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.


	196. Chapter 174: Lies

Read and Review

It keeps the story going!

.

.

.

He closed his eyes, "She explained to the demon who she was and how she knew you and where you were. She explained the well and Inuyasha's ability to travel to your world."

Kagome placed her hand over his, making him cup her cheek, "She always betrayed him…"

Her body began to shake in anger.

She hated Kikyo.

Sesshomaru continued, "Inuyasha was seized from behind me by some power and brought to the demon's side. Kikyo took his sword and sealed it inside a barrier. We really don't know why."

She spoke up, "I was told she sealed it for me…"


	197. Chapter 175: Theory

Read and Review

It keeps the story going!

.

.

.

He shook his head, "That's what the villagers kept believing because they weren't there when she arrived and betrayed us. They only saw that she stopped the demon and the fighting ceased."

Kagome stood, letting his hand fall to the bed, "Can you get to what Inuyasha said… I can't take the drawn out details."

He nodded, "Inuyasha seemed to know what was happening for he never resisted, he never complained while in the demon's grasp."

She gasped, "That can't be, he would have tried to stop such a thing!"

Sesshomaru held his hands up, "It's only a theory."


	198. Chapter 176: The Plea

Read and Review

It keeps the story going!

.

.

.

"Inuyasha fell silent while Kikyo and the Oni talked but he looked at me and only me. He was afraid, I could see it in his eyes."

Sesshomaru watched her as she paced in front of the fireplace.

"Before the demon took them, he spoke to me, 'Brother, please. When she comes home shield her from the world. She will be born anew and will need your guidance. Please, protect her for I will return to kill her.'"

She stopped walking at his words, her yokai beginning to surge through the room, "He… knew. If he told you that, then he knew."


	199. Chapter 177: Silent

Read and Review

It keeps the story going!

.

.

.

She looked at him with black and red eyes, "He must have been talking to Kikyo. He must have been seeing her. It's always her!"

Her eyes landed on Tessaiga, "Inutaisho! You know! You were always with Inuyasha… was he conspiring with her against me?!"

He was silent, which only fueled her oncoming rage.

Sesshomaru quickly made his way to her but she smacked away his outstretched hand.

"I can't believe… I've let my heart rot away over him," she sunk to the ground in a pool of silk and hair.

He pitied her.

He wanted to comfort her but she wouldn't let him.


	200. Chapter 178: Demons

Read and Review

It keeps the story going!

.

.

.

Her anger quickly turned to sadness, "I knew deep down he would always choose her… I knew."

He kneeled down and helped her sit up on her knees.

The two were a beautiful mess.

Raven and silver hair mixed together in their laps and on the floor.

The only things visible through silk and locks were their hands and faces.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried the most human, heart-wrenching cry he had ever heard.

"I loved him… even though I knew he was never truly mine."

His mind went back to the times he saw his brother with Kikyo.


	201. Chapter 179: I Knew

Read and Review

It keeps the story going!

.

.

.

He thought about how much he had seen her before the fight with Naraku.

A pale ghostly figure of the past that always seemed to know when to show up.

His brother was a fool for ever loving her, for all she did was betray and use him.

Kagome placed her hands on his chest, clenching the fabric of his collar.

She leaned into him and continued to cry.

"I've been holding onto his memory for so long… I knew… but it still hurts so much."

He went to wrap his arms around her but she stood, using his body as leverage.


	202. Chapter 180: The Queen

200 Chapters! Yay! I'm so excited and I never thought I would get this far. You guys are amazing in every way and thank you for helping me through this!

Read and Review!

It keeps the story going!

.

.

.

She told him not to follow her as she walked out the door.

Her feet carried her at a sprint across the castle to her throne room.

Her face shone in the evening sun that slipped through the windows.

"I need counsel… please…," her voice echoed through the room as she opened a door behind her throne.

The room was dimly lit with candles and in the back lay a hulking figure.

Kagome bowed in the middle of the room.

Two glowing eyes flickered in the shadows, "Yes my dear priestess?"

"Please, Mistress Centipede, what do I do?"

"You fight."


	203. Chapter 181: Purpose

Read up and review to my heart!

.

.

.

Kagome looked up as the centipede's face came into view, "What if I can't?"

The hundred foot demoness shot forward in a blinding flash of white and red, coiling around Kagome but not touching her.

"Little priestess, I did not call you here to give up."

The demon wrapped her six pale arms around Kagome, "You are what I wanted to be and you will do what you are meant to do."

Kagome huffed at the woman, "I don't even know what I'm supposed to do my Mistress, no one will tell me."

"You have to figure it out on your own."


	204. Chapter 182: A God

Read up and review to my heart!

.

.

.

Kagome pushed her hair out of her face and looked up at the odd beauty of the demoness in front of her.

Years ago she was afraid, she wanted to run.

But upon talking to the woman who no longer wanted her dead, she found she was also afraid and alone.

The centipede hooked a finger under Kagome's chin and picked up her face, "You're a god which gives you an important purpose in this world."

Kagome listened to the soft purr of her voice, "There are greater things at work because of your link to her."

Kagome whispered, "Kikyo."


	205. Chapter 183: Trust

Read up and review to my heart!

.

.

.

The demoness smiled and ran her hands through Kagome's hair, "I can not offer you much advice my little priestess only that you should trust him. He knows how to protect you, he knows who needs to be by your side."

Her mind immediately went to Sesshomaru, him sitting all alone in her room, waiting for her to return.

"You must go, I will not permit you to disturb my slumber any longer."

The centipede sunk back into the darkness, coiling up on a giant throne, "Go, you need to prepare for what's to come."

Kagome turned and left, closing the door and locking it behind her.


	206. Chapter 184: Wander

Read up and review to my heart!

.

.

.

Kagome wandered her castle for a while, taking in the quiet of the night.

She went to the garden and back to the throne room.

Outside the castle walls and back into the kitchen.

After a few hours of surveying her walls, she came across Takeshi sitting on a balcony near the throne room.

"My Lord, forgive me, I did not know you were here, I'll go."

He grabbed her arm as she turned away, "Please, you can stay."

Her grip on her was uneasy and tight, she didn't like it.

He let her go and she stood beside him.


	207. Chapter 185: War

Read up and review to my heart!

.

.

.

"Lady Kagome, are you okay?"

She looked at him, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "You look as if you've been crying. You also look uneasy."

She laughed, "I'm okay. It's been a long day."

His hand made its way on top of hers, "I overheard that Koga wounded you during an outburst."

She moved her hand away, "I am fine. He is not himself, which is understandable. For as long as I've known him, he's had his pack."

Takeshi frowned, "It really was an ambush. I lost men to that day, the demon caught us off guard."

She sighed.


	208. Chapter 186: For the Best

Read up and review to my heart!

.

.

.

She found herself back in her room, standing over a sleeping Sesshomaru.

His armor was stacked neatly on the table.

Tessaiga pulsed on the fireplace mantle.

 _Kagome, please don't be angry with me. I am only doing what's best for you._

She inwardly hissed, " _By keeping secrets that could have a huge hand in my living or dying? Sure."_

Her gaze shifted back over to Sesshomaru and upon further inspection, she noticed he was missing some pieces of clothing.

He was only wearing his hakama and hanjuban.

She found his obi and hankimono neatly folded on the dresser beside her bed.


	209. Chapter 187: Vigil

Read up and review to my heart!

.

.

.

She sat next to him but he never stirred, not even when her palm rested on his face.

"I'm sorry I'm so difficult to deal with… I hope you forgive me, My Lord."

A single tear left her cheek and landed on his forehead, making him grimace.

 _He hasn't slept since the arrival of Koga, he had been hovering by your bedside waiting for you to wake._

Inutaisho's words made sense.

Sesshomaru had light bags under his eyes and he overall looked fatigued, like he was worrying himself.

Her heart fluttered as he pressed his face to her palm, his lip grazing the battle-worn skin.


	210. Chapter 188: Comfort

Read up and review to my heart!

.

.

.

 _Will you tell me what the Centipede said? I assume you sought her company._

 _You usually do when you have nowhere else to turn._

" _Are you insulting me? What are you insinuating?"_

 _It's merely an observation. I know that she comforts you._

 _What don't I know is why? She sought your death after all._

" _She sought my death for the purpose of a goal, much like your son, both of your sons actually."_

 _And you find comfort in them?_

" _I find comfort in the people that seek to protect me."_

 _But more so in this one? He also finds you… comforting._


	211. Chapter 189: Friend

Read up and review to my heart!

.

.

.

She looked back to Sesshomaru's sleeping face, "All I want to do is help… I want to protect him."

 _From what, Miko?_

She sniffled, "I want to protect him from everything because he wants to do the same for me."

"I don't know what led him to accept Inuyasha's plea to help me but it welcomes a great change."

 _Sesshomaru is loyal, you will find a great friend in him._

Her body grew wearier as they talked and she found herself unable to continue.

She snuggled close to Sesshomaru's side, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Thank you… Lord Sesshomaru."


	212. Chapter 190: Flashback

Read up and review to my heart!

.

.

.

Sesshomaru woke to Kagome's sleeping face.

Her hair was every which way and she clung to him like a child.

What unsettled him the most was her tearstained face.

He thought about how long she had cried last night and how in the morning Sun she looked

so much like Rin did when she became a woman.

 _40 years earlier_

Rin's tearstained face looked up at him, "Please… don't leave me, I need you…"

He pushed her away, "You have grown far too attached to me, you need to grow up."

She cowered in the mud at his feet, "I loved you!"


	213. Chapter 191: I can't

Read up and review to my heart!

.

.

.

"This is why I have to go Rin, you've become too attached to me."

She pulled at his rain-soaked hakama, "I've done everything for you, I gave my life for you…"

He looked down at her with the unfamiliar twinge of guilt in his gut.

He had to leave her behind.

He wouldn't make the same mistake his father did, he couldn't.

While he didn't love her in that manner, he still loved her, she was his daughter.

He wanted to protect her so bad it hurt.

Her cold frame shivered in the rain and mud, "Please…"

"I can't."


	214. Chapter 192: Rain

Read up and review to my heart!

.

.

.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I don't even want your affection anymore… I just want you here…"

Her sobs were drowned out by rain and thunder, "Goodbye Rin."

 _Present_

Sesshomaru blinked as tears fell down his cheeks, making him swear to himself.

Kagome was still asleep next to him but her heart beat erratically.

He shook her awake, "Sess-homaru…"

Her dark eyes met his.

She sat up, clearly, there was a question on her mind.

Sesshomaru let his mokumoku flare out and surround her, "What troubles you?"

She grasped the fluffy boa and pressed it to her chest, "Why did your father say you didn't know where he was?"


	215. Chapter 193: Liar

Read up and review to my heart!

.

.

.

The question caught him off guard and it showed on his face, "What?"

She frowned, "When I found you in the garden that night, your father was adamant that you had no idea where he was."

They both looked over to the Tessaiga on the mantle, "Then he's lying to you, I knew right where he was."

Kagome spoke across the room, "Inutaisho, I wish you would stop lying to me… I wish you would tell me the truth."

Hearing Kagome call out his father's name made him flinch.

 _I'm sorry Kagome, all of this is for your own good, please trust me on this._


	216. Chapter 194: Prepare

Read up and review to my heart!

.

.

.

Kagome walked through her throne room and plopped on her chair, "We have five days until the bird's attack."

She eyed her audience: Takashi, Lord Takeshi, Lord Sesshomaru, and a few demon guardsmen.

"This gives us little time to prepare for an attack and evacuate the villagers."

Sesshomaru spoke up, "How can you be sure the birds will attack in my Mother's place?"

Kagome bit her lip, Mistress's Centipede's hinted warning ringing in her ears, "I have a nagging feeling that they will take advantage of her not wanting the sword anymore."

She eyed Takeshi who was strangely silent.

Her hands went to Tessaiga, but he wasn't there.


	217. Chapter 195: Koga

Read up and review to my heart!

.

.

.

Kagome dismissed herself to let the men talk and made her way across the castle.

Her heart beat fast as she searched for him.

"Koga… where are you?"

As if summoned by her plea, he appeared through an alcove, "Kagome."

He crossed his arms and averted her gaze, "Why do you want me here?"

She frowned at him, "Koga, you really think I would get rid of you? Over that?"

He nodded. He looked so sad and ashamed, so much so it hurt her heart.

She pushed him back into the alcove and out onto the balcony.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck, "I was never mad.


	218. Chapter 196: Our Side

Read up and review to my heart!

.

.

.

They rested in each other's embrace for a while, "I get it, you're hurt and you feel betrayed…"

He squeezed her close, "I know in my heart it wasn't on purpose but I can't shake it… I can't shake this feeling I have."

"He's on our side, so is his mother. We have them both, we need them both…"

He shook his head and pushed her away at the hips, "I hope you're right Kagome, I really do."

With a nod, she left him and disappeared into her room only to find a grumpy Sesshomaru sitting on her bed.


	219. Chapter 197: I'm Afraid

Read up and review to my heart!

.

.

.

He stood up with a huff, "Why didn't you tell you were worried about an attack?"

Kagome stood silent, her hands over her heart.

She didn't know, she didn't understand it either, she just had a nagging feeling that the Centipede meant this.

Something was going to happen and she prayed it wasn't what she feared most.

She prayed that Inuyasha and Kikyo wouldn't show up on her doorstep.

Her head began to spin, "I'm scared."

His attitude left immediately, "You know I'm going to protect you."

She gave him a pout, "I know."

She leaned into his chest, "Your father won't talk to me."


	220. Chapter 198: Stubborn Old Dog

Read up and review to my heart!

.

.

.

Sesshomaru glanced up at the sword on the mantle, "I'm sure he has his reasons, my father always had a way about him."

She followed his gaze to Tessaiga, "But… he's withholding information from me… information that would help me make sense of all of this."

" _Inutaisho, please. I need you. You've all I've had these past few years and it hurts not having you by my side."_

Sesshomaru inclined his head, "He may be waiting. He would withhold information from me until the right time. Until the sense made was sense needed."

She sighed, "I hope you're right…"

 _He is._


	221. Chapter 199: Dreams

Read up and review to my heart!

.

.

.

Sesshomaru helped her to bed and dismissed himself for the evening, "We will resume war talks in the morning, I will come to get you."

He left her to her thoughts, the one place she didn't want to be.

Drifting back and forth from awake and not, eventually, she succumbed to her exhaustion.

Almost immediately she started to dream, but not of people, of voices.

" _You celestials will never understand what it's like. You've always been alive, you've always been you."_

The female voice she heard was oddly familiar but it was distorted like she was listening through water, and she didn't want to assume.


	222. Chapter 200: The Real Truth

Read up and review to my heart!

.

.

.

" _I've lived and I've died. Some cruel twist of fate made me live again and I never wanted that."_

Another voice boomed, " _Save us your pity story woman, what is it you seek?"_

" _I want to be alive. I don't want to depend on the souls of the dead. I don't want to reek of graves and death."_

With those words, Kagome knew she was listening to Kikyo.

" _You've been gone from that world for nearly thirty years, and you wish to go back?"_

Kikyo responded gruffly, " _I wish to reclaim the life I lost at the hands of the man who has fallen."_

" _Then bring us the Jewel."_

Kagome woke with a start, "This can't be?"


	223. Chapter 201: Awakening

Rant time *Again, cause I'm petty and a little bit concerned for how *you* treat other authors!*

-.-.-.-.-..-.

Okay, I shouldn't have to do this again. I mean we are all adults here, right? Look, if I have not shown your OTP in a fic of mine, just pm me and ask me if I ever will. 9 times out of 10, I'll give you a yes or no answer unless I have something big planned for that particular coupling.

People, it's just a story, it's not real and it's not important enough for you to get mad. Don't *try to drag* fanfic authors because they don't cater to you with a story that has nothing to do with your OTP.

I'm here just to have fun like everyone else! And you don't have to go anon when you try to drag me in the reviews. I'm respectable. One of my previous reviews voiced their dislike for my neglect of a particular Priestess. You know what I did? I PMed them and asked them their own opinion and you know what happened? I grew from it! I am actually shaping my story around their concern with my neglect. So be mature guys, treat writer's with respect and have fun!

.-.-.-.-.-.

Read up and Review to my heart!

.

.

.

Sweat dampened her body and made her uncomfortably sticky.

Her mind replayed the conversation in her head over and over again.

"It's just a dream, there's no way."

 _What troubles you, child?_

"It doesn't matter, it's just a dream."

With a huff she peeled her kimono off and tossed it to the floor, letting the wind chill her bare skin.

Her body wouldn't stop shaking and she couldn't rid the uneasy feeling she had.

She stood up and immediately fell to her knees as a sparkling pink sphere surrounded her.

Power surged through her body, sending shocks down her spine.


	224. Chapter 202: Godlike

Read up! Review to my heart!

.

.

.

At first, she thought she was under attack but as the pain subsided she realized it was her own power.

With every muscle twitch, lightning shot through her, making her cry out in pain.

" _This isn't holy power… no…"_ She thought to herself.

With an exhausted sigh, she tried to stand, "This is the power… the Shikon no Tama gave to me…"

 _Kagome, you must get up and seize my sheath, I will help ease the pain._

She stood shakily on both feet but when she took that first step it happened again.

But this time it felt like her body was being burned.


	225. Chapter 203: Alpha and Omega

Read up! Review to my heart!

.

.

.

A blood-curdling scream woke Sesshomaru from his sleep and set his senses on high.

"Kagome."

In a flash of white, he was out of his bed and running down the hall.

Koga, who slept on the opposite side of the castle met Sesshomaru at her door.

Both men burst through, but Sesshomaru got to her first.

Koga took a step back and turned away, allowing the alpha male his time and respecting Kagome's exposed body.

Sesshomaru banished the barrier she put around herself and took her in his arms, "Kagome, talk to me..."


	226. Chapter 204: The Change

Read up! Review to my heart!

.

.

.

She brought her hand up to his cheek, "It hurts… everything hurts."

He shrugged his hanjuban off and placed it over her body, "It's okay, I'm here. Tell me what happened."

Her breathing was ragged, she was drenched in sweat and she smelled like burning flesh.

Sesshomaru brushed her bangs from her face and tried to stifle a gasp.

She had a full moon the shade of pink on her forehead.

Upon further inspection, he saw she had yokai markings, very similar to his.

She had light red ones on either cheekbone and two on both ankles.

"Kagome… you…" for the first time he was at a loss for words.


	227. Chapter 205: Sword

Read up! Review to my heart!

.

.

.

Koga could feel power radiating through the room.

He wasn't afraid but he sensed danger, which made his tail tuck itself between his legs and start to tremble.

"Koga, the sword," Sesshomaru pointed to the fireplace, "give me the sword."

He did as he was instructed and backed away again.

The moment the sword fell in her hands the radiating yokai all but disappeared.

Kagome gasped as the pain faded from her body.

She trembled in Sesshomaru's arms, struggling to orient herself.

"Wh-what's going o-on, Ses-shomaru?"

A voice echoed in everyone's ears: _She has awakened._

Sesshomaru froze at his father's voice while Koga sat down in fear.


	228. Chapter 206: Transformation

Read up! Review to my heart!

.

.

.

Sesshomaru made Koga leave so he could help Kagome.

The moon shone over her skin making it glisten like his own did on sunny days.

Her hair had regained its length and drug the floor even as he carried her in his arms.

She gripped his hanjuban around her body as she struggled to adjust her eyes.

He sat her in the chair at her vanity, "Kagome… you…"

Kagome rested her eyes on her reflection, "I'm… demon… full demon…"

He shook his head, "No, you've taken up your Celestial form Kagome, you aren't even on our level anymore."

She traced her fingers along the markings on her cheeks, giving herself goosebumps.


	229. Chapter 208: Beautiful

Read up! Review to my heart!

.

.

.

 _It would appear only in your physical appearance, I'm not holding your powers as hard._

 _They seem to be suppressing themselves, or maybe the Shikon Jewel is helping take care of that._

"So… when I didn't take you that day I attacked Koga…"

 _Because I was not there, your powers burst out, leaving you in a demonic rage._

Sesshomaru finished her braid and pinned her bangs back.

"Your markings… are beautiful…" He whispered.

His words caught her off guard, making her forget the conversation with Taisho.

His hands brushed the stripes on her cheeks as he tucked stray hairs behind her ears.

She shivered, making him chuckle.

She spun around, "What was that?"


	230. Chapter 209: My sword is yours

Read up! Review to my heart!

.

.

.

He chuckled again, "You're already innocent."

She pouted, "This is not the time to be playing games!"

Sesshomaru kneeled down in front of her, "Kagome, I'm gonna stick with you."

She found her hands in his. His thumbs rubbing the small marks on the inside of her wrist.

"My Lord…"

Without thinking, she leaned down and kissed the crescent moon on his forehead, "Thank you."

They pressed their foreheads together and she whispered, "I know things have been crazy and you didn't ask for any of this. I'm so grateful to have you here."

He stood and helped her to her feet, placing a butterfly kiss her forehead mark, "My sword is yours."


	231. Chapter 210: Her one Human

Read up! Review to my heart!

(For some reason the horizontal line has been missing from my task bar and ITS BACK KJHGFGHJHG)

* * *

When the sun rose she made her way to Takashi. She had to see him.

She gently knocked on his door, "Come in."

Once in, she pressed herself to the door and took a good look at him.

He was only wearing a hakama and the sun graced his chiseled chest and stomach.

He ran a hand through his short brown hair and looked over at her.

A blush rose to her cheeks right as he took notice of who he let in his room, "My Lady! I'm so sorry!"

Before he could put his hanjuban on, he got a good look at her face, "My Lady? Your skin…"

* * *

I know things have been really intense with the dialogue lately and I apologize. I hope it's not getting boring. Trust me when I say sh!t is about to go down. I update this fic every time I finish 10 chapters, and if I had to estimate... I think I'll be pushing a little over 400 by the time we are finished here.

I'd like a vote to make things fun! Who wants them to get together and who wants them to stay equals?

At this point, I honestly don't know with them.

Sesshomaru is always hard to write because of how secretive he is and its so hard to make him gushy without making him sound strange. :'(.


End file.
